Temp And The Wealthy Son Song
by ImNotTinaFey
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome is a temp she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…and on a bus?
1. her life

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter One**: her life

The alarm clock beeped loudly in her ears knocking loudly on her headache and burning her ears. She buried her face deeper into her flat pillow and groaned loudly. It was supposed to be her day off but the hospital her worked at needed a receptionist, the grocery store needed a cashier. All she wanted was to stay in bed. The sun tucked on her eyelids and shouted at her to get out of her rock hard bed. Her apartment was small, no not small, as the ad has told her four and a half years ago, it said cozy…it was anything but cozy. Kagome rose from her warm blankets and trudged over to the tiny bathroom she had just pulled the old wallpaper from. The now bare walls reminded her of how broke she really was.

24 and just out of New York community collage and got her applied music degree and flat broke from it. After her father died just after high school she ended up paying her fathers funeral bills since her mother had been diagnosed with lung cancer and the doctors told her she had about a year to live. I had been four years since then and Kagome's mom was still in the hospital with cancer and wasn't looking good at all. Kagome had also been following her dream of being a singer just like her mother had then she made that dream move to New York City. Although she had a degree in applied music no one would hire her for a vocal teacher, not even as a guitar player as backup for anything they just brushed her off like a no talent Joe, so she resorted to looking for a easy job that would put her in an apartment for a while till she got her career up and going which resulted in many small temp jobs and still not enough money for studio time that she wanted so badly. Kagome had moved from her ranch just outside or Calgary, Canada to the big city United States of America to find nothing but to many jobs to count and debt that was a mile high.

Everything was crisp that morning, it had rained the night before and the buckets that littered her floor were filled with the rainwater that had fallen through the roofing of her "pent house", as she called it, apartment. The broken down apartment complex was on the edge of the city line that they called "the danger zone" where maybe of the drug dealers did there business, most of the hoes worked late at night, where fires erupted in buildings across the street but she knew it would be temporary '_yeah temporary for the last four and a half years, who knows when I could get out of here'_that's what she told herself when she woke up every morning. She went about her daily routine brushing her long midnight hair, putting her contacts into her chocolate brown eyes, putting on her blue scrubs that somehow she didn't mind while other receptionist complained about then grabbing her backpack and putting a second set of clothes and her other uniform in then taking her keys and walking out the door and down the seven flights of stairs, just like any other day. The cool spring breeze filled her lungs, it wasn't clean as it would be back on her home ranch but it was welcomed to her everyday for four and a half years. The bus rolled up to the bus stop and she played her one dollar and fifty cents then gripped onto the bar that kept people steady when the bus braked and excelled. She knew many of the people that were on the bus were either not staying in the neighborhood or were drug dealers going somewhere, she never talked to anyone on the bus. Once they got into a small residential area of the city that's when her eyes looked across the street to a little girl and her father and memories of her own father flooded back to her. The bus braked suddenly and Kagome still in her daze flew forward and hit a tall man in front of her as she fell. Many of the people didn't pay any mind to her klutziness but the man quickly leaned down and reached his hand down "Hey you okay?"

Kagome felt the bus return to move and looked up at the man. His eyes were bright golden and the long hair that had fallen over his broad shoulders of his black business suit, which was still odd for the area of the city they were in, was silver "um…" she shook off the embarrassment and took his hand, it was warm and soft "yeah thanks"

He nodded and turned back around after pulling Kagome to her feet "no problem, umm do you know if this bus goes down to the arts district?" his question was shot over his shoulder

Kagome nodded "yeah just wait for three more stops and you'll be close to the Lincoln center and the arts district is around that area"

The man nodded again as a thank-you and his silver hair shone in the light as he moved it. Kagome almost felt compelled to run her fingers through it but instead shrugged and watched the road signs to make sure she was not going to be late for her temp job '_134__th__ street, 135__th__ street…wait!! OH SHIT!!'_

She pulled on the stop string multiple times all showing she was going crazy inside. People yelled at her to stop the annoying dinging that filled the silent bus. The driver yelled back "stop fuckin' with the bell lady the next stop is in 5 minuets you can wait until then!"

Kagome dropped her head "great…just fucking great"

The man she had fallen into rolled his eyes grabbed Kagome's hand and yanked her through the other people that groaned and gave her the odd cursing under their breath "hey you stop the bus right now that's what the stop sting is for isn't" the man almost growled at the driver

"Yeah but I got a bus full of people that are going to be late" the driver stopped at a red light

"Here I'll give you a hundred bucks if you stop this bus now" the silver haired man pulled his wallet out of his pants and grabbed a few bills adding up to hundred dollars

The driver instantly stopped the bus and opened the door "good doing business with you sir"

The silver haired man pulled Kagome out of the bus and onto the busy street "where do you work wench?"

"That's not my name dick wad" Kagome snapped

"And that's not mine either wench now where do you work?" he rolled his eyes

Kagome placed her hands on her hips "first of all I didn't ask you to help me second my name is Kagome"

The man 'keh'ed and spoke again "I paid a hundred bucks just to get you off that bus now tell me where you work so I can get a cab to take you there"

"I work at New York children's hospital okay happy now dick wad" she crossed her arms in front of her

"Inuyasha" he said as he hailed a cab

"What?" Kagome watched the man as a cab pulled up to them and the man pulled her into the taxi

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi" he told Kagome then he turned to the driver "New York Children's hospital and I'll throw in an extra fifty if you can get us there in less than 3 minuets"

Kagome almost fell into a puddle, how could this guy just throw away money here and there, he had just spent roughly about one hundred and eighty six dollars and thirty-four cents in a matter of five minuets "ahh thanks?" she managed to get out

"You owe me Kagome…" he trailed off

"Higurashi" she plugged in

"Kagome Higurashi" he nodded a smile played on his lips

They sat in the cab for the last remaining seconds for the trip and when the cab stopped Kagome said her last good byes and basically ran toward the entrance of the hospital showing her I.D card to the Hojo the security guard, she never knew why he was there he looked to meek and scared for the job. The elevator ride to the CCU was long and she rushed to get her breath back, the same annoying music played in the small space and Kagome hummed the melody she could have turned it into before the doors once again opened and Kagome rushed out into the floor to get to her station at the reception desk where her friend Songo sat smiling as she reclined back into the comfortable computer chair "hey" she smiled "some is almost late never seen you like that Kags, what happen you miss the bus?"

Kagome set her backpack down on the floor beside her then took a break "nope I actually rode the bus to long and some guy helped me get here"

"Oooo a guy do tell" Songo smiled and leaned forward

"Nothing to tell he just got me off the bus and hailed a cab to get here" Kagome shrugged and went to work booting up the sick workers computer "so how's Miroku and you missy"

Songo threw her hands up in the air "I give up on that lecher! I try and get all dressed up for him when we go out and what does he do goes and gropes some other girl and if he blames his hand one more time…I swear I'll rip it off"

Kagome laughed. Songo and Miroku had been dating a little over three months and every time they went out it was the same story, Songo gets dressed up, they go out for dinner or a movie or dancing and every single time Miroku gropes someone else other thank Songo, not that Songo liked it but it was always someone else then he would blame it on his cured hand. "Come on Songo you wish just once he would feel you up don't you" she poked Songo's shoulder

"Poke me one more time and you won't have a finger, and I do NOT wish he would grope me…It's just I feel so insignificant when he touches someone else, I feel like I don't matter" her eye cast downward

"You know that's not true, Miro cares so much about you, maybe he's just getting his fantasies over with before he settled down with you" Kagome said before Songo's phone rang and she turned back to her ready computer…today was going to be a long day and the night wouldn't be better either

The grocery store was not much different than the hospital was "hey Kagome your not working cash today Ayame got her so can you please clean up the disaster in isle nine, the Johnson kids were playing in here again…" her boss, Koga said as she walked into the workers lounge where her locker was.

"Yeah Koga I will" she sighed loudly and grabbed her uniform ball cap that was stuffed into her locker then she made her way to isle nine…

It was a mess, no more than a mess a massacre, a milk and ice cream mixed with yogurt and song waffles that looked soggy and almost like chocolate chips in a pile of cookie dough…well maybe not. Kagome sighed again and pulled out a mop and bucket and started on the mess that lay before her. Ayame walked out of the workers lounge giggling as she held Koga's hand and making their way toward the storage room probably thinking about things that Kagome knew she wouldn't do…god she hated New York. Love was one thing Kagome couldn't get when it came to life; she was too busy to meet any guys save for Hojo that wasn't her type at all. She was alone in the busiest city she had ever known, her family told her not to move out here but Kagome being the stubborn one did what she wasn't told and moved, she had no money, no one to get help from, no place to stay, nothing she was completely alone. The mop was full of the mess so she put it in the ringer and the mixture seeped into the empty bucket right beside the clean water bucket then her mind went back to the man, Inuyasha…why did he help her? Why did he spend roughly about one hundred and eighty six dollars and thirty-four cents on her? The sliding doors to the store opened and there he was…Inuyasha standing in the door way his hands in his pockets as if he was looking for something. Kagome went back to work as if she had never seen him, he was probably just getting something for his girlfriend, or family, or something. Two pokes on her shoulder woke her from her thought and she spun around mop in hand hitting something on her way, Inuyasha was standing right there "oh I'm so sorry" she realized that the mixture had splashed all over his neatly pressed pants she went to clean as if it was her job to but Inuyasha stopped her

"You dropped this when you got out of the cab" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few picture that she remembered were loosely tucked in her backpack.

She took the pictures from him and looked at them…her graduation with her father's arm around her smiling, her when she was little at the beach with her parent laying on a towel, her brother must have taken that one…then her eyes met her favorite picture…Kagome at her high school graduation concert, it was her and her mother on stage singing and her father in the back playing guitar…how could she be so careless with the best picture she had ever had "thank you so much…you have no idea how much this means to me"

"You're a singer?" he asked looking down at her smaller form

Kagome looked up at him "you looked at them?" she asked almost offended someone who look at her stuff like it was on display

"Well they were in the cab wench" he crossed his arms

"Didn't I tell you my name is Kagome? Ka-go-me!" she snapped going back to work

"Keh whatever Kagome" he walked out of the store as if he wasn't yelled at "See you later!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and went back to work…god she hated New York

After a long shift from 5pm to 1 am Kagome rode the bus home and tossed all her stuff back into their original place "ahh home at last" she never believed the word but they were better so say then not say at all. After Emptying the buckets filled with water that still sat on the hardwood floor she picked up her backpack and pulled out the pictures Inuyasha had brought back to her. Her eyes scanned the front and back till she got to her favorite one and on the back was printed 'Call me 555-3424…Inuyasha'

Kagome rolled into her bed and looked at the picture as if the words were printed in gold…god how she loved New York…

**

* * *

**: soooo you like it. This is my first Inuyasha fic and so far I think its great but that's my opinions BUT I WANNA HEAR YOURS!!!! REVIEW!!! But any who Kagome is a temp… and Inuyasha is a wealthy son of a record label guy, dude, thingamajig but yeah soooo do tell like or not!! I had to get the musical aspect in there cause I'm me and I'm obsessed with music so yeah don't get on my ass about that all my fics have a music role in it so yeah!!! THERE WE GO oh and next chapter I'll tell you why Inuyasha was on the bus and his side of the story…so there ya go read review and yeah whoop, whoop!! 


	2. Wealthy son day…or not

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter One**: Wealthy son day…or not

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the banging at his bedroom door "Inuyasha get up you need to meet your father in the Arts District" his maid yelled

In reply Inuyasha buried his face into his fluffy pillow more, his comfortable king sized bed formed to his well-toned body. He groaned and sat up then trudged to the large washroom that was just painted a red colour, he could still smell the wet paint fumes in his nose. The white tiles cooled his warm feet and snaked its way up through his legs and into his naked chest. '_Ugh fuckin' stupid day, dad probably took the car so I'll have to walk there…not that I don't mind walking…god I hate New York' _his mind ranted about his month in New York city.

Inuyasha was 25 and still living with his parent, yeah I know pathetic but that was before you knew that Takahashi Records was the largest recording industry in North America and Japan. Although the 25 year old still lived with his parent he usually didn't spend much time in his many houses that they would move to, he would walk around the cities they would stay in and get as much sight seeing in as he could before they would pack up and leave again, occasionally he would walk into a club and watched the acts before he would walk home. His mother and Father had just founded Takahashi records back when his father was a guitar player and his mother was a lounge singer and both could never get signed so they started up their own company signing any and every act they could find till they had gotten most of the best talent in Tokyo City then all of there acts went big and TA DA billionaires. When Inuyasha was born his half brother and him never got along with each other since Sesshomaru resented the fact that his father had re-married after Sesshomaru's mother died from a sever car accident. Inuyasha was never interested in his fathers industry but he would use the recording studio at times to record his own guitar and bass playing, yes the industry had rubbed of on Inuyasha when he was little and he found that he did have some musical talent.

He groaned again as he brushed his knotted silver hair then turned on the shower, undressed then stepped in doing his quick routine, wash, rinse, repeat, get out, get dressed, brush hair, grab wallet and keys then walk outside toward his destination. Only about an hour after he had realized that he was not in the best place in town, or "the danger zone" as passers by called it, so he decided to take the bus since he did have a few coins on him. He sat on the bench and waited for the bus that had just pulled up down the street. He grumbled before sliding onto the bus and playing his one dollar and fifty cents. Then gripping the bar above him to keep steady. His eyes locked onto a girl in the center of the bus just behind him before he turned around. She looked young maybe 23 or 24 but she was wearing scrubs so maybe she was a doctor or something to much for him…he never got the girl anyways they always wanted him for him money or because of his name never for him. He sighed and looked straight ahead before he felt someone run into him and he quickly turned around seeing the girl he was just looking at on the floor clutching her backpack and her eyes shut in pain or embarrassment "hey you okay?" Inuyasha asked

He watched the girl shake her head then look up at him "um…" her voice was smooth then she took him hand, hers was soft "yeah thanks"

Inuyasha realized he didn't know where this bus was going, maybe the girl did "no problem, umm do you know if this bus goes down to the arts district?" he asked over his shoulder after he turned back around

The girl spoke again "yeah just wait for three more stops and you'll be close to the Lincoln center and the arts district is around that area"

Inuyasha nodded, he had already talked to this girl enough. The girl suddenly pulled on the stop string behind him to many times to count he could tell she was going crazy inside probably missed her stop

The girl was yelled at the bus driver then gave up, knowing she would be late for work. Inuyasha kicked in, he didn't know why he just grabbed her hand and paid for her to get off the bus but he did and know they were out on the sidewalk almost yelling at Inuyasha "first of all I didn't ask you to help me second my name is Kagome"

'_Kagome, nice name sounds nice' _he almost smiled but 'keh'ed instead and let his pride talk "I paid a hundred bucks just to get you off that bus now tell me where you work so I can get a cab to take you there"

"I work at New York children's hospital okay happy now dick wad" the girl in front of him crossed her arms

Inuyasha mentally laughed '_and she's got a mouth on her' _and hailed as cab before grabbing her arm and pulling her beside him into the yellow cab

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi" he told Kagome then he turned to the driver "New York Children's hospital and I'll throw in an extra fifty if you can get us there in less than 3 minuets"

He heard her give out thank-you but he just smiled "You owe me Kagome…"

"Kagome Higurashi" she smiled

'_Beautiful smile' _he smiled and thought the spoke "Kagome Higurashi"

Once the cab stopped in front on the hospital Inuyasha said his goodbyes then turned back to the cab driver "take me to the Lincoln center"

The cab drive off dodging people, bikers, other cabs, and the odd house and carriage that drove through Central park but once the cab got their and Inuyasha paid but before he walked into the Takahashi Record building where his father would be his golden eye spotted a few pictures sitting on the seat where Kagome had sat. Only three, who carried around only three pictures? His eyes scanned over the pictures till he reached the one where Kagome was on a stage with two other people he thought were probably her parents. He placed the pictures in his pocket then he made his way to the elevator of the record building then jammed his finger into the 56 button annoyed that he had to come in to his fathers work. Inuyasha felt the elevator rise and he fought the urge to jump from his childhood habits. The same annoying song played over the speaker in the roof of the elevator, he groaned "come on dad get a new song" he said to himself

The doors opened and there was Inuyasha's father standing before him, his hands behind his back smiling like any other father would to his son "hello Inu" he smiled

"Don't call me that" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "so what did you want me for Pops?"

"I got a new act for you to see son, Her name is Kikyo Awsagawa she's a singer from a pop group, Reliant Heat we just signed them and your mother and I thought you should get to know her" his father lead him to the recording studio

"No pops not another girl, remember the last one you set me up with, You set me up with Rin!" he basically yelled as they entered the studio where three girls were standing behind microphones singing, badly save for one girl in the back

Inuyasha's father laughed "At least Sesshomaru got something good out of that relationship" the patted Inuyasha's back "now that Sess is married you have to start looking for a girl"

"Pops stop" he backed up "I'm not dating anyone you line up for me, this isn't the feudal era dad I can pick my own girlfriend"

Inuyasha's dad nodded "but son you have to meet Kikyo she's been waiting for you all day"

"No I don't want to-" A girl looking almost like a carbon copy of Kagome burst through the sound booth doors

"Inuyasha I suppose" The girl looked about 5'4" and skinny almost like she not eating anything, her skin was pale and her hair was dark black…all Inuyasha could think of was _'skank' _and he backed up before making an excuse to leave

"Umm dad I have to take something to someone uhh…nice meeting you Kikyhoe…I MEAN KIKYO" he tensed and quickly left the room almost running to the elevator "now where did Kagome say she worked?"

Inuyasha spent all day tracing this girl he had just meet to just give back a few pictures but something was different about this girl, she didn't go ga-ga at the sight of him he didn't even thing she knew who he was or what his parents did, refreshing. From what he gather from those pictures maybe she was a singer or not. His eyes looked forward into the moonlit sidewalk, that Songo girl said that she was working at a grocery store down in Harlem. Inuyasha beyond his own thoughts had writhen down his phone number on the back for one of the photos maybe he could talk to this girl, maybe she was different, or maybe she was just another Kikyhoe…he didn't know what he was thinking but he had to do something to get his parents off his back. Once he entered the store Songo had told him Kagome worked at his nose had picked up the sent of milk and a few other milk products mixed in one and in seconds he spotted Kagome cleaning up a mess in isle nine. He smiled and walked up to then gently taped on her shoulder. She twirled around and he felt the wet mop hit his pants but he didn't care he didn't do his laundry he would get someone else to do it "Oh I'm so sorry" she went down to clean it up but Inuyasha stopped her

"You dropped this when you got out of the cab" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a the pictures

He watched Kagome's chocolate brown eyes scan the pictures and light up but before he could think of what to say his mouth was already moving "You're a singer?" he asked

Just then Kagome's death glare played on him "you looked at them?"

His defense was simple and clean "Well they were in the cab wench" he crossed his arms

"Didn't I tell you my name is Kagome? Ka-go-me!" she snapped and he watched her eyes turn into anger as she went back to work

"Keh whatever Kagome" he walked out of the store as if he wasn't yelled at "See you later!"

his feet met the cold pavement and his lungs with the chilled air and he pulled out his cell phone "Hey, yeah can you bring the car over to Harlem" he told the chauffer where he was deciding he didn't want to walk anymore and within only minuets a black car pulled in front of him and Inuyasha coolly stepped in as if nothing had happened "home" he spoke…Kagome would call right?…God how he loved New York…

**

* * *

**so you like it so far, I got a few reviews but they weren't very long, could you make them longer PWWWEEEESSS?!?!?! 

**Inuyasha:** HEY IS KAGOME CALLING ME!!!

**Lee:** donno yet still trying to figure that out…maybe she won't…

**Inuyasha:** WHAT!!!

**Kagome:** so what else to I work as?

**Lee:** next chapter you will find out oh and your family is going to be in it too!!

**Kagome:** Yah Canadian girls kick ass

**Lee:** WOOOO YEAH!!!!

**Inuyasha:** what the hell…(watches as they ride houses) this is going to be a long day…

**Lee:** I LOVE NEW YORK!!! I went there a few weeks ago and my boyfriend is going on his b-day

**Inuyasha:** so he's not going to be with you?

**Lee:** (tear) no…

**Inuyasha:** AHHHHAHAHAHAHA YOU SUCK!!!

**Lee:** (runs at him with a rolled up newspaper) BAD DOG!!!

**Inuyasha:** (runs) SHES CRAZY!!

**Kagome:** new chapter coming soon…If Lee doesn't kill Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** AHHH HELP ME!!!!!

**Lee:** GET BACK HERE!!!!!


	3. work, work, work, sing

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter three: **work, work, work, sing

"Hey Kagome this is Stacy from the New York Temp department, the Yoga gym wants you to work tomorrow oh and Greg wants you to waiter tonight at that huge party going on be there at 9pm and wear black and white" the answering machine played back the message at Kagome just had walked into her apartment after her dog walking job had just ended.

Her only choice was to take the job since her mother's hospital bills were due in a few days and she needed the money. So Kagome got into the shower, the warm water felt great on her sore muscles after walking almost ten dogs. After he shower she dressed in a pair of black tight jeans, white sneakers, long sleeve fitted white shirt with a black fitted t-shirt over top, then she grabbed her backpack and felt catching the bus before she was late for her next pay check. The bus was relatively quiet for 7pm probably cause all the hoes were out by this time of night, yeah early. After only a few stops Kagome stepped onto the pavement in front of one of the most luxurious night clubs in New York, although it was still a swing club they played all sorts of blues, new soft rock, but mostly Jazz. Kagome smiled she always loved to work at this club, the music, the people and the performers always made her night better than it would any other night. She made her way into the alley where the help usually got in. "Hey Benji" Kagome smiled at the bouncer "and how are you tonight?"

The big man smiled and instantly became soft "I'm great Kagome, your working tonight?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah Greg is making serve tonight, but hey free music right?"

Benji smiled down at the dark haired temp "yeah some girl group is singing tonight but they're late and they say that they don't sound all that great"

"Hope their better then that one group, what was it…Stayin' tonight or something" she giggled a little "they thought they were a jazz group any they really were a heavy metal that pissed a lot of people off"

"Yeah I herd them from out here" Benji unlocked the door and helped Kagome in "have fun tonight, its an all exclusive party so got nab yourself a guy"

Kagome laughed as she made her way down the hall to the caterer's kitchen where she pulled out her white waist apron and grabbed a plate of…"Hey Greg" she called at the chef behind the small table "what is this?"

A tanned man with short black hair turned around with a knife in his hand "their crab balls"

"I really don't think you should call them that" Kagome looked at the plate "you'll scare off the guest"

"Hey its just crab! Now go out there," he yelled back at her

Kagome nodded and walked out from the small room and surveyed the crowd as people took the small crab ballets Kagome spotted a hair full of silver hair then she tensed _'who's party is this again?'_ she asked herself. After the plate was gone she walked back to the kitchen "hey Greg who's party is this?" she grabbed another plate full of crab

"Umm I think it's the Takahashi party, yeah something about signing a new group or something" he took a sip from his cup above the stove

Inuyasha was here, oh god was he following her of something "okay Greg thanks" her tone was almost sarcastic as she walked back into the party room where again the silver hair was shining in the lights. Her body reacted on its own as she circled the silver hair keeping one eye on him and the other on the party and what she was doing. After about a half and hour of circling him then getting another plate, circle, plate, circle, the party planner also Kagome's friend Miroku walked onto the stage holding a microphone in his hands "excuse me ladies and gentlemen, our performers for the night Reliant Heat will not be playing for matters beyond my hands" the room filled with boo's and groans. Miroku's eyes scanned the crown then the dark eyes hit Kagome who was already looking up at him "but our replacement act is here so please give it up for Kagome Higurashi"

Her eyes went so wide she was afraid her eyes would fall out, she shook her head vigorously and pointed toward the plate she was holding indicating she was working. Just then another server picked Kagome's plate from her hands and gave her a little push "go Kagome" she smiled

Kagome shook her head "I don't have anything to sing Hanna"

"Go" Hanna pushed her more "go and sing"

Once Kagome was shoved into the stage Miroku helped her up and took off her waist apron "you can do this" he handed her the microphone

Kagome's eye scanned the crowed and landed on Inuyasha's golden eyes full of intrigue then she nervously turned around to speak to the on stage band "do you guys know Misery?"

The small band looked at each other then shook their heads at Kagome "okay then just follow my lead" she took a breath to calm herself then opened her mouth

Shadows are fallin' 

_All over town_

_Another night in these blues _

_Got me down_

_Whoa misery…I sure could use some company ohh yeahhh_

Then the piano kicked in playing a soft blues melody and the drums played a jazz back beat keeping it interesting but her voice didn't need it. Everyone in the room stopped talking and watched as the 24 year old sang her heart out, no voice could compare to hers, it was soft yet had a strong tone to it, nothing anyone had ever heard

_Since he's been gone I ain't been the same  
I carry the weight like an old ball and chain  
Guess its all meant to be  
For love to cause me misery_

Inuyasha stared in amazement she had a very beautiful voice, he could just stand up there with her if he had the chance, three times he had seen this girl, three times in two day, the odds where a million to one but he still saw her and right now she was commanding that stage with her voice.

_Oh misery! Oh misery!  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me  
Seems its my destiny  
for love to cause me misery_

_And, oh! I've been down this road before  
With a passion that turns into pain  
And each I saw love walk out the door  
I swore never get caught again_

This was odd for Kagome she felt great on that stage, like it was her only home, back on the ranch she would sing in the barn when she did her chores and when she rode the horses but never on a stage till her last day at school when her mother and father came to the school and the principle made them sing since he was a huge fan back in the days when her mom was a lounge singer and when her parents got up their they asked Kagome to come up to, that was the first and last time they ever sung together.

But ain't it true? It takes what it takes  
And sometime we get too smart to leave  
One more heartache for me  
Another night of misery

_For looooooooooove_

Her voice swung up to that sweet high note that her mother would always take and right now it was her note to sing, her note and not anyone else's

_to cause me misery, oh, no, yeah  
Misery_

Once the song ended Kagome smiled at the many people clapped a cheered. She spotted Inuyasha making his was out the door, did he not like the song? Kagome thanked everyone and gave a round of applause to the band then went back to her job after getting complements and getting hit on by a few people. Work went by faster than it usually had and after she was done at 3am she pulled out her denim jacket from her backpack and headed home. Once she was out of the alley one silver haired someone was their waiting for her as he leaned on the building "nice singing Kags"

"Don't call me that" she rolled her eyes "but thanks"

"So you are a singer" he smiled and walked beside her after she passed him

"Kinda I haven't really gotten a demo out yet but I will someday" she looked over at him

Then it hit him "how about I help you"

"What" Kagome stopped mid step

"Yeah my father has a recording company and I could help you get a demo recorded" he stepped in front of her

Kagome had been fooled before and even thought she felt like she could have trusted Inuyasha she didn't want to get to close to anyone even to Inuyasha "I'd have to pay you and right now…"

"No you don't I would be on me" he spoke staying in front of the girl

Kagome sighed, this guy couldn't take no "sorry Inuyasha but I don't need anyone to help me I can do it on my own" she brushed passed him and kept walking till she sat at the bus stop and waited

"Kagome I'm giving you a once in a life time offer take it" He sat down beside her

"Can't you just take no for an answer?" she watched straight head

Inuyasha smirked "but you still owe me"

She rolled her eyes "Fine if I owe you why don't take a little bit of no for your payment"

"You know that make no sense at all," he said looking at her

Kagome thought for a while then spoke before the bus rolled up "okay I have a deal for you, my mom has been bothering me to come visit her back home for a few weeks, so if you come with me, I'll make a demo with you" she smirked

A surprised Inuyasha watched her as she wrote down something on a piece of paper then give it to him "once you have an answer call me" she smiled and got onto the bus and driving off towards her house.

Inuyasha smiled. A few weeks with her, and a demo, a few weeks with her, and a demo. I was a win, win situation for both of them but mostly for Inuyasha. He smiled a toothy smile and started to walk home before staring at the paper for a long time memorizing each curve of each number. A few weeks with her…and a demo…

**

* * *

**I love the ending so great!!! 

**Inuyasha:** (rubs the bumps on his head) yeah whatever thanks for the beating!!!

**Lee:** no problem I'm here anytime you need one!

**Kagome:** yay back to the ranch

**Lee:** maybe

**Kagome:** what do you mean maybe!?!?!?!?!

**Lee:** maybe he won't call, you didn't

**Kagome:** that's cause I was working and I saw him the next day

**Lee:** oh yes nice singing who's song is that

**Kagome:** Misery by Pink and Steven Tyler

**Lee:** I love that song

**Kagome:** and it fits well with the story line

**Inuyasha:** YOUR NOT LONELY YOU GOT ME!!!

**Kagome:** Miroku would be better than you

**Miroku:** (stares at Kagome's butt) mmmmhhhmmmm

**Songo:** you try it Miro and you wont have a hand to touch things with

**Inuyasha:** yeah like his penis!!

**Miroku:** WHAT!!! (Chases Inuyasha around with a paper) BAD DOG!!

**Lee:** not again…

**Miroku:** GET BACK HERE YOU MANGGY DOG ASS FACE…(consorted for children's ears)

**Lee:** well yeah review would you I got like 3 and that's it!! Lets go hop to it

**Kagome:** (hops)

**Lee:** that's not what I mean ugh…why do I work with these people…?

**Songo:** next chapter coming soon YOU LOVE US LEE THAT'S WHY!!!


	4. awkward moments

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter three: **awkward moments

Kagome sighed loudly as she put down her cell phone after calling only half of her jobs to tell them she would be away for a few weeks, some of them had been kind enough to give her pay check in advance so she could pay for her rent and other bills. Stacy at the Temp agency had even given her a small bonus since this was her first real vacation in four and a half years. She placed down the phone and decided to get something to eat before she would die of malnutrition and would never be found again in her small apartment that probably no one ever knew she lived in. opening the cabinets and seeing her last cup of ramen only made her even more depressed, this meant she would have to spend one dollar and fifty cents on the bus then be yelled at by Koga that she was supposed to be on vacation, then be pestered by Ayame's girly talks about Koga, then pay about fifty-six dollars and ninety eight cents for groceries using her workers discount then playing another one dollar and fifty cents for the bus. Kagome instantly knew that she didn't have enough money since she had to go down and pay for her flight back to the ranch with cost another four hundred dollars, ugh if money wasn't a problem Kagome would have no worries in the world. Inuyasha on the other hand was a problem, what was she going to say to you mom _'oh hey mom this is Inuyasha this guy that I basically have been stocking and wants to sign me to a record deal, yeah I hardly know him either is he aloud to stay at the ranch?'_ She laughed at her mom's probable reaction of yelling at her, going into a coughing fit, then getting Sota to yell at her, then giving her a guilt trip about her father would never let her do this, then let her do it. Could her life get any better? After heating up the water and pouring into the cup she sat down on her second hand couch that she got for ten dollars and ninety-five cents then stared at her cell phone. It had been a gift from Sota for graduation and no matter how much she phoned anyone he would foot the bill, and although Sota had a stable job working in the rodeo she never felt great letting her younger brother pay for anything. Kagome awoke from her daze when the melodious playing of her cell ringer went off and she quickly scrabbled for the phone "hello" she said as she placed her cup of ramen on her weathered coffee table

"_Kagome" _the voice on the other end sounded familiar

"Yeah this is she, who might be speaking?" she didn't know who would phone her other than her family

"_Keh you forgot me already?" _the voice said

She wondered for a minuet "Inuyasha? Wait how did you get my number?"

"Kags do you doubt my abilities" 

"Don't call me that" she laid back down on the couch "I'm just wondering if you that stalker that's been bothering me for the last few days" she joked

"_No not me but I could find him, oh and its called freedom on information I asked your friend Sango and she gladly gave me your number, something about…your luck had finally changed or something"_

Kagome made and mental note to kill Sango once she got back to work at the CCU "Kinda creepy Inuyasha, kinda creepy" she fed herself a few noodles

"Oh are you eating ramen?!" 

"OKAY NOW HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!?!" she basically jumped off the couch

"_Cause I can smell it from out here" _

"AHH YOU ARE MY STALKER!!" she ran to the door and swung it open and there was Inuyasha smiling ear to ear with the smuggest grin ever known to Kagome

He flipped his phone closed "again its called freedom of information" he said as he brushed past her picked up the cup of ramen on her coffee table then sat down on the couch like it was normal

Kagome closed her phone and looked around, her apartment was a mess, boxes still from when she moved in, job equipment lying around, clothes on the ground "again you are a stalker" she eyed Inuyasha up and down.

He wasn't wearing a suit like Kagome had envisioned him being in most of the time, he wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a white button up top with a white wife beater underneath. It almost glowed her the sun from how white it was, plus his silver hair just made it that much whiter, he looked like an angel. And she, she was just in blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt showing her curves no socks just how she liked it "Hey I was going to eat that" she placed her hands on his hips

"Then make some more," he said with his mouth full

She looked over at the cabinets and spoke as if she was embarrassed "I don't…have any more"

Inuyasha looked up, the neighborhood, the small apartment, her jobs…it all added up "don't you have any more food?" he swallowed what was in his mouth and set down the fork

Kagome forced a smile on her face "yeah but I'm not hungry right now, I get some later"

"Right" he looked around the apartment "you just move here?"

Kagome shook her head like it was nothing "no I've been here for four and a half years"

"Oh" he shook his head as his eyes landed on a black lace bra that was lying in a pile of clothes by her bedroom door and he smiled "looks like someone needs to clean up" he said in a sing-song voice

She followed his eyes and instantly when she spotted the undergarment her face turned bright red "umm sorry I was…umm going to do my laundry and you just popped in here"

He chuckled and ran to get it before Kagome could pick it up. His hands snatched it from under she grasp and he held it high above his head "hey don't do that!!" she yelled at him reaching for her bra

Inuyasha just stood taller on his toes so she small form couldn't reach it "mine now Kags" his finger tips messaged her fabric as he smiled "nice choice, soft lace"

Kagome's face went even redder as she reached for it, her hands reached his forearms when he was on his toes but she couldn't get any higher, so she resorted to tricks. Her fingers traced his chest and down around his belt line and she smiled seductively up at him. Inuyasha tensed suddenly, it wasn't that he had never been with a girl, trust me when you're a wealthy son of a record label owner you could get any girl you wanted but it was just Kagome, she was different. Kagome's hands ran up his defined six pack and over his pecks then when he was just relaxing and his arms were lowing she grabbed the black lace out of his hands "take that" she whispered then skipped over to her couch and took a fork fill of noodles

Inuyasha fought to keep all the blood from his body to go to you-know-where "Damn wench don't do that!" he shook his head and sat down next to her

"Well get used to it cause if your going to be a little pervert and steal my bras then ever single time I'm going to do that to you" she laughed

'_I wouldn't mind that' _his brain laughed evilly which brought a smiled to his face "so um…what's on T.V little missy"

"Wouldn't know," she said swallowing some more noodles "I don't have a T.V"

Inuyasha was in shock "N-No Television, how do you live?!"

"I work most of the day, the only time I'm here is to change or get some job stuff" she shoved another forkful in her mouth

He smiled and leaned back on the couch letting his one arm hand over the back and one on the armrest "so how many jobs do you have?"

"That depends on what kind of week it is, if it's a slow week maybe eight or nine jobs, busy week, umm between fifteen and sixteen maybe I haven't really counted, yoga instructor, casher, receptionist, soccer coach, waitress at a few restaurants, umm…dog walker I love that one, fast food worker, I've done a few guitar lessons, ahh…librarian, what else…" she licked the fork

"Stop your hurting my head" he hardly ever worked only when he sat in the studio was what he called work, listening to the worst additions was work, Simon Cowell had nothing on him he listened to the absolute worst of the worst who just wanted to meet the Inu family that was work but this girl, normal girl worked over fifteen jobs a day, and without even thinking he spoke "with all those jobs I thought you where a hooker?"

Kagome almost dropped the fork "what…why would you think that?!"

Inuyasha tried to backtrack what his words his mouth had formed "It was funnier in my head I swear, I just thought that you know pretty girl with a lot of jobs, you know umm that kinda thing"

She balled her fist till her knuckles were white; it was the most insulting thing she had ever herd "so your saying I look like a hooker?" she mover closer to him

Inuyasha back up, he looked like a scared five-year-old "no I didn't mean that it's just umm"

"Just what…?" she wound up and punched him right in the jaw sending him rolling on the floor, he was already teetering on the couch and edge that just sent him over.

"Come on you know what I mean," he said cowering on the weathered hardwood floor

Kagome looked at him from the couch "no, I don't, why don't know tell me?" she was ready to jump him for what he said

"Kagome don't push me you knew what I mean" he crossed his arms as he lay on the floor beside the couch

She smiled and slid of the couch onto him "yell me what you mean"

"No" he said looking away

"Tell me!" she yelled

"No"

"Tell me"

"No" Inuyasha rolled over so she was laying on the floor "ha now what" he started to tickle her sides he didn't know if it was her or the apartment but he just felt so comfortable around her like they had known each other for years instead of only three days he never felt this way around anyone

Kagome trashed around squealing hysterically with laughter she was so ticklish, it was from her father's side of the family "no…haha…stop please"

"What's that Kags are you begging me?" he chuckled as he kept his fingers working on her sides

"Yeah…haha…please stop!" she yelled still laughing, "I can't breath!"

Inuyasha stopped then realized their position; he was straddling her waist as she panted with flustered cheeks. He cleared his throat and stood up "umm about this trip to…" he looked at her as he sat back on the couch

"Just outside of Calgary" she rolled onto her stomach

"Canada, when are we leaving?" he asked

Kagome thought of her jobs "tomorrow would be best since I can get enough money to get the tickets for both of us-" she was cut off

"I'll buy the tickets okay" he smiled that smile

"No I couldn't I asked you to come" she sat up onto her but

"Kags I'll buy them" he knew she wouldn't have enough "or we could drive down?"

Kagome thought for a second "almost two days in a car with you I'll pass"

"Fine I'll buy the tickets" he stood "then I better go home and get packing, tomorrow at 5am okay with you I'll get an early flight so we can go see your family"

She nodded "thanks Inu I owe you one"

"That's you owe me two" he smiled and left the apartment closing the worn wood door

"Yeah two" she said to herself then crawled up on her couch "better get packing…"

**

* * *

Lee: **AWKWARD!!!!!!!! 

**Sango:** yeah I'd say!!

**Kagome:** haha I got Inu good!!

**Inuyasha:** don't remind me…(grumbles)

**Lee:** so I love the people that reviewed you are my favorite people right now!

**Everyone that reviewed:** WE ARE LOVED!!!!

**Lee:** yup!

**Inuyasha:** aren't I loved

**Lee:** you've been a bad doggy so NO!!!

**Inuyasha:** (rubs the bumps on his head) wait till you're asleep Lee just wait…muahahaha

**Lee:** ohh I'm scared (pushed button and laser beams come out of the hallway in front of her room)

**Inuyasha:** ha not a problem

**Lee:** the lasers are five thousand degrees and can burn a hole through anything…

**Inuyasha:** no I'll leave you I like my body parts

**Miroku:** yeah he likes his penis a little too much

**Everyone:** PERVERT!!!!!

**Miroku:** okay how come Inuyasha can say perverted things but I can't

**Lee:** comes with the groping thing, you get labeled

**Kagome:** yeah like Inuyasha is…(rolls up news paper) A BAD DOG!!!

**Inuyasha:** (cowers in fear) WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!!

**Kagome:** nothing…its just fun

**Lee:** new chapter coming soon…if Kagome doesn't beat Inuyasha to death

**Inuyasha:** (runs for his life) SHES CRAZY!!!!!!

**Lee:** back to the ranch next chapter…shhh that's a secret…well now its not!!!


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter five: **Home sweet home

The day had broken and Kagome was smiling, everything for her trip was packed, she had taken leave from her work for a few weeks, and she had even paid her moms hospital bills, her apartment rent, and other expenses and still had a chunk of change to spend as she pleased. Inuyasha would be here soon so she piled all her stuff near the door where he said to put it. They had a long conversation last night on the phone talking about one another so that they could seem like they had been friends for a while in front of her family. Kagome had learned a lot about him last night, they talked about their favorite movies, games, colours, about their family which Kagome now knew he was the son of a very famous recording label owner and she told him about her family, they learned about each others likes and dislikes, favorite foods, favorite place to go, everything. Her stomach growled intensely, she hadn't eaten since Inuyasha had come to her apartment yesterday and again she had no food left whatsoever. As if on cue she herd a knocking at the door and she jumped up "who is it?" she asked

"The food fairy now let me in wench"

Kagome laughed "I've never had a cranky food fairy I'm not sure if I should let you in"

"If you don't open his door right now I will eat all your food"

Instantly she whipped open the door and grabbed the bag of McDonalds out of his hands "what did you get me?"

Inuyasha chuckled, she must have never eaten McDonalds in such a long time she was like a kid in a candy store, well the candy being greasy artery clogging food but she loved it "two breakfast burritos and here's your drink, orange juice for the lady"

Kagome's eye lit up "how did you know I don't like coffee?"

"You do like coffee, just not restaurant coffee, you told me last night remember" he smiled and pulled his own Egg McMuffin out of the bag "You only like the coffee you make back on the ranch"

"Good boy" she patted his head and jumped on her couch "you got an A+ on my pop quiz"

"Do I look like a dog to you?" he raised an eyebrow and sat next to her on the couch and took a bite of his food

By the time Inuyasha had sat down on the couch Kagome had already consumed one of her two burritos "mm thanks so much Inu you're a life saver" she said her mouth full of the greasy goodness

He laughed again "chew and swallow, chew and swallow, but we gatta go soon our flight is in a few hours and its going to take us a while to get though traffic so lets go" soon a tall mad walked into the room "can you take her bag down the to limo please?"

Kagome stood "no Inuyasha that's not needed I can take it I got two legs and a heartbeat in not incapable"

"Fine Kags" he turned back to the tall man "alright lets go"

The man nodded and walked out of the room, Kagome grabbed her backpack, jacket and her duffle bag, locked up and followed Inuyasha down to his long black limo "wow" was as she could say

Inuyasha smiled at the stunned girl, it was cute that she was wowed by a regular limo that he used almost everyday, such a country girl "after you"

The man grabbed Kagome's bag from her hands and put it into the truck of the limo then opened the door for the two, she slipped into the back and smiled as the spaciousness. Inuyasha got in and closed the door behind him before they heard the driver side door open and close then the engine turn on. "I take it you've never been in a limo" he smiled

"No, well once but it wasn't as nice as this, we had one for my high school prom" she awed at the limos greatness

He chuckled and picked up the remote that was beside him "here well be at the airport in a few minuets you can watch T.V till them you know to catch up"

"Are you making fun of me cause I don't have a television?" she raised a brow and took the remote turning of the T.V and didn't wait for an answer

He stared at her for the longest time, she wasn't like any other girl he had met before, she was strong, independent, lived by herself, knew what she wanted, she wasn't spoiled, and through all that she cared for her family, his golden eyes wondered from her to the small screen imbedded into the side of the limos interior they were watching some show called 'The Price Is Right' and he caught Kagome mouthing every price that they asked right…the cleaners, the food everything right. Then when the car pulled to a stop she shut off the T.V and looked over at him "I guess were here" she smiled and brushed some of her bags out of her eyes

Inuyasha nodded and opened the door getting out before giving Kagome his hand to help her out, she whispered a thank-you and grabbed her bag from the driver and Inuyasha grabbed his and they both walked through everything till they sat at their gate waiting for the plane to board. She had been unusually quiet since they left, but yet so had Inuyasha, maybe she was nervous, or was it because Inuyasha was making her uncomfortable with the small things he has done, the limo, the driver, buying the plane tickets. "Hey Kagome?" he looked into her chocolate brown eyes

"Yeah Inu?" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, they were full of nervousness and worry

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he never liked that look in anyone's eyes let alone Kagome's "are you okay with taking back home with you?"

"Yeah Inuyasha I'm fine with it" she smiled again

"You don't look like it" he put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her

"It's just…" a voice over the speakers cut her off_ "now boarding flight 231, New York to Calgary"_

Kagome stood and picked up her bag "let's go were going to be late"

They both walked into the plane and sat down in their seats. By this time Kagome was feeling the effects of her all night packing spree and after they had taken off Kagome's eyes drooped and she instantly fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He smiled and let her sleep he guessed she was tired after talking to him all night. The flight attendant smiled as she walked over to the two "would you like anything sir" Inuyasha nodded "yeah can I get a blanket, and a glass of water please?"

The attendant nodded and after a few short minuets was back with a big fuzzy blue blanket and a glass of water with ice in it. Inuyasha smiled and laid his head back against his 1st class comfortable chair. Everything was perfect. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It was only three hours later that Inuyasha realized the warm body that was beside him wasn't there. His golden eyes snapped open searching for the girl that was once beside him. He stood up and that's when he saw her, walking down the isle smiling contently stopping to talk to the attendant then turned to see Inuyasha looking right at her. She walked in front of him "good morning sunshine, you better sit down were going to land soon" she squeezed past him to sit in her window seat.

Inuyasha looked at his feet to see the blanket that was around Kagome's body was now by his feet, she had wrapped Inuyasha in it; did she care about him like he did her? Suddenly Inuyasha felt his stomach lurch forward as the plane dipped down to land, he hated flying but if it made Kagome happy then he would fly with her. Once the plane landed Inuyasha had already gotten a car rented and after arguing for about half an hour then Kagome beating Inuyasha with a rolled up paper Kagome was sitting proudly in the drivers seat driving all the way back to her home ranch. Inuyasha sulked in the passenger seat rubbing his head as it throbbed "remind you never to give you paper again" he said

Kagome smiled as she watched the familiar settings of the country side rush past her as the dusty road came to a large ranch come into side "there it is" she smiled widely

The 300-acre ranch spread across small hills and forestry, horses, cows, chickens, it was all there. A big red barn, and a house right beside it "home sweet home" she parked the silver jeep just in front of the house and one the vehicle was stopped Kagome jumped out and ran toward her brother who was at that exact moment feeding the horses "SOTA!!!" she tackled him

Sota didn't have enough time to run before his older sister tacked him into the hay below them "hey Kagome" he managed to say as his sister hugged him to death "choking, not breathing"

She smiled "sorry I just missed you so much" she gave him one final hug before get up off the ground and dusting herself off.

She spotted Inuyasha watching the two as he got out off the Jeep "Sota I want you to meet someone" she lead her little brother over to Inuyasha who kept his gaze on Kagome "Sota this is Inuyasha, he's a friend of mine"

Inuyasha held out his hand "so your Kags little brother?"

Little hardly, he was as tall as Inuyasha and built like a brick house "yeah" he gripped his hand and give him the 'touch-my-sister-in-front-of-me-and-I'll-kill-you' look. Sota took off his brown cowboy had and smiled at his little sister "mom is doing better than she has, we got the hospital to move her back home for free"

"Really mom's back" she grinned "have to doctors said anything about it?"

Sota's face dropped and he looked at Inuyasha "can you excuse us for a minuet?" he didn't wait for an answer and lead her far enough away from Inuyasha that he couldn't hear them.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled his sunglasses from his jeans pocket, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day the dirt road only made the ranch more rustic as he stared upon the ranch. It was great and now he knew where Kags got her working spirit if that's what he would call it, she probably worked on the ranch all her life till she moved. Kagome nodded and walked back to Inuyasha who was still staring out at the ranch "you want to meet my mom, she's just inside" she asked nervously

He nodded and followed Kagome into the house. It was beautiful, hardwood floors, lots of windows, high ceilings, almost everything looked like it was home to anyone who would step inside of the house. Kagome lead Inuyasha down a hallway to a large yellow room. There was Kagome's mom lying in a customized hospital bed with green and blue sheets on it. Kagome left him at the door and walked over to her mother, she looked just like Kagome just older, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, caring eyes at that, a slim body from what he could tell from the form of the sheets. A tube ran from her nose to an oxygen machine. "Hey mom" Kagome gave a small hug to her mother and held her hand "how are you doing?"

Kagome mom smiled, one that one warm the soul of anyone "I'm great, I'm so glad you're here" she took a breath "how was the trip?"

Kagome smiled her whole face lit up again like Inuyasha had seen, and loved "I was great but I want you to meet someone, he's a friend of mine" she turned her head to Inuyasha, this was his cue to walk beside the bed "this is Inuyasha"

The older women looked over to him then back at Kagome who was still watching hi then back to the young man "Inuyasha, glad to meet you"

Inuyasha smiled at the older woman "you to…" he didn't know her first name

"Kasumi" she smiled and took his and softly in hers

He smiled once more and let her touch his hand, although she was sick she still had the aura of a healthy person, the cancer had never affected her other than her breathing and energy. Kagome smiled as the two talked for a while "hey mom I'll go get you something to drink okay," she said as she left the room letting the two talk more

Kasumi looked Inuyasha up and down _'Kagome picked a good one this time' _"so Inuyasha what do you do for a living" she asked before taking a big breath in

"My father owns a record label and I do some producing here and there," he said as he sat in a chair beside her bed, she was still holding in hand

"Oh and do you do anything else? Hobbies?" she asked

Inuyasha nodded "I play guitar but I'm not very good" he shifted in his seat, Kagome had been gone for fifteen minuets getting her mom a drink

"My husband used to play guitar" she smiled sadly "he was very good, I'm sure you could play as well as he could one day"

"Oh hey mom" Kagome popped back into the room before it got awkward one Inuyasha, yes she had been standing outside the door listening "I got you a drink" she placed the cup of water on her bedside table

"Hunny maybe you should get yourself settled, Sota could help you with your bags," she said

"No its okay mom I'll get them" Kagome stood, kissed her mother on the forehead and lead Inuyasha out of the room…

Kasumi smiled "what a nice boy"

Kagome placed her bags in her room; Inuyasha was sleeping in the guest room across the hall. Her room had been left just the way it was four and a half years ago and every memory that was there then was still there now, some of them good, some bad but they were still there. She sighed and walked across the called "hey you like it?" she asked

"Yeah I love it, so homey, so…you know" he stared in awe of the room. Yeah it was great being home but something about home were still haunting her "you want some food, I got ramen" she laughed when Inuyasha jumped off the snug bed and almost ran to the kitchen Kagome had shown him while giving a tour of the house, the ranch would be later. She left one room alone, her father's business room. By the time Kagome had gotten to the kitchen Inuyasha was already searching through the cabinets and ripping open packets of ramen and putting them into a huge pot "your going to eat all of that" she laughed

"No silly I'm making it for everyone, I gatta make a good impression" he turned on the stove and started heating up the water

"I have a feeling they like you already, well better than my other guys" she laughed

Inuyasha leaned on the counter beside her "other guys, are you cheating one me Kags?" he joked in a girly voice

"No past guys" she smiled and nudged his shoulder "some cowboys are not very nice, cocky you know"

"And us city boys aren't?" he laughed and watched the water

She nodded "that is true you are cocky"

He snapped a gaze at her "am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to"

"Are not wench!"

"Yes you are Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"KAGOME LANGUAGE!" the intercom yelled right beside Kagome

She had forgotten that the intercom system didn't need to have bottoms on it for someone to hear about in the other room, not that their yelling helped "sorry Sota"

Inuyasha laughed "Supper time!" he yelled back into the intercom

Oh boy this was going to be funny…

**

* * *

Lee: **long chapter!!! 

**Kagome:** BACK ON THE RANCH!!!

**Inuyasha:** I am not shoveling horseshit!

**Kagome:** now I might make you

**Lee:** now children

**Inuyasha:** I'm older than you

**Lee:** yeah but I'm writing the story and I can make you shovel shit or not so DON'T piss me off

**Inuyasha:** okay its cool, its cool just don't hit me with a paper again

**Lee:** deal, but you didn't say anything about Sango hitting you muahahaha

**Sango:** (rolls paper)

**Inuyasha:** BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

**Lee:** that is true, fine don't beat him

**Sango:** I was getting all excited

**Miroku:** oh I can get you excited

**Sango:** ugh you jerk I hate you get away

**Miroku:** what did it do!!

**Lee:** groped other girls

**Miroku:** you have a point there…

**Lee:** Miro note to you

**Miroku:** yeah…?

**Lee:** STOP GROPING OTHER GIRLS!!!!!

**Sango:** its true

**Kagome:** yeah just grope her…

**Sango:** KAGOME NOOOO!!!!! (Beats Kagome with paper)

**Inuyasha:** haha now you know how it feels!!

**Lee:** its going crazy here…. next chapter coming soon…if all of us don't beat each other to death

**Kagome:** STOP!!!!!!

**Lee:** heh heh this is funny (eats popcorn while watching the everyone get beaten)


	6. Full moon sways

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter six:** Full moon sways 

Kagome bust out laughing as she watched Inuyasha pull noodles out of his silver hair. He looked angrier then she had ever seen before since the pieces stuck to his head and messed up his hair. Sota and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight about sports and Sota ended up flinging a fork full of ramen at him then in minuets he had Inuyasha had gotten into a full on noodle fight, with Inuyasha trying to get as much of it in his mouth as possible, why waste perfectly good ramen. Kagome laughed more "why don't you go take a shower, theirs one connected to your room"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "yeah, damn Sota" he muttered under his breath and he left the table where Kagome was still cleaning off the noodle spattered table and floor

"Umm Kags" Inuyasha yelled from his room

Kagome looked up and followed his voice to his room "yeah what is it?"

"Can I use your shower, mine doesn't work" he walked out holding his rusty water covered arm

Again she bust out laughing "I totally forgot, your shower is attached to a different well and that one is old you can use mine" she said laughing

Inuyasha grumbled something about Kagome meaning to trick him and he would never eat with Sota again but then he disappeared into Kagome's bathroom. "I wonder how the horses are doing" she stepped outside and made her way to the stables that she used to stay in all the time when she was little

There were about seven horses because Sota would give riding lessons for extra cash but one horses was never ridden, Kagome's horse Hiten, his black coat was as dark as Kagome's hair. A strong horse with a personality to match it, Kagome had broken the horse a few years ago when no one could. She came upon his at the last stall of the stable "hey Hiten" she smiled and rubbed his nose "I missed you"

Hiten smelled Kagome's hand and neighed as if he was talking back "wanna get out of here?" she asked pulling open the door

Hiten slowly stepped out as Kagome when and got a saddle and bridle. She put the bridal on and the saddle over the curve in Hiten's back "ready" she asked

Hiten neighed and nodded his head before Kagome put her foot in the stirrup and lifting herself up and into the saddle. It was comfortable, she loved it up there, and it was home to her. Kagome's childhood was spent with horse's weather it was at rodeos or in the stables with her father; it was all familiar to her.

Inuyasha had just gotten dressed when he looked out off the window and saw Kagome high onto pf a house, a pair of tight blue jeans with cowboy boots poking underneath the hem of her jeans, a button up cowgirl top with her black cowboy hat, she was almost glowing from the setting sun. Inuyasha quickly slid on his own boots that Kagome had given him and ran outside stopping just beside the gated area where Kagome was riding her horse around. He climbed up on the wooden fence and laid his arms down on the top post and watched her smiling freely as she didn't have a care in the world. Kagome laughed as Hiten galloped around in a big circle. Nothing else in the world mattered, no work, no debt, no family trouble, no complication, nothing, it was just her and the world. Her brown eyes landed on a rush of Silver hair as she slowed to a stop "hey" she smiled at him

Inuyasha watched the horse slowly walk up to him, Kagome panting on top of it "hey, your really good at that"

"Yeah" she smiled and slid down off of Hiten "I grew up around these horses" she stood on the other side of the fence from Inuyasha

"I went horse back riding once, a few summers ago when my father made us go to the Caribbean and we rented some on the beach" he smiled at the memory

"Well I'm going out in the back" she pointed towards the woods "you wanna come with me?"

Inuyasha thought for a second then looked at Kagome, she was glowing from the setting sun and how could he say no to that "sure" he smiled and walked over to the stable "which horse can I take?"

Suddenly out of nowhere a loud neigh reverberated in Inuyasha's ears and a white house with a black mane burst through one of the stable doors and attacked Inuyasha, licking his face after he was knocked to the ground. Kagome erupted with laughter "he's never done that before" she said between breaths

"Get it off me!" he yelled as Kagome pulled the horse off "I think it's possessed"

Kagome petted the houses nose "no its just Jakosu…he's…affectionate…but never like that, I think he loves you" she laughed as she put on a saddle and bridal on the horse "I guess he wants you to take him out"

"You know that sounds wrong" he got up and dusted himself off then jumped on the horse "okay lets go"

Kagome got onto Hiten and they both rode off towards the forest

After about an hour all light had faded and Kagome and Inuyasha had resorted to using large glow in the dark sticks that lit both them and the way. The forest was thick and almost too much for the horses to handle but they still forged on. Kagome held her arm in front of her to push the branches out of her way. Inuyasha hiss in pain every time a branch got caught in his hair "Kags do you think we should go back?" he yelled over to her

Kagome shook her head "I know a clearing coming up, we can rest there" she yelled back

Inuyasha nodded and made his horse go a little faster, the quicker they got out of there the quicker they would rest, and he liked rest. Only after Inuyasha had yelled at her Kagome and Hiten had broken out of the woods and stepped into a clearing. Soft green grass and a small lake lay in the middle of the clearing where the moonlight reflected off the clean water. Inuyasha gawked at the beauty of the clearing and her slowly jumped down off or Jakosu who nudged him "hey don't" he sternly said and Jakosu backed off. He and Kagome tied the horses to a log and looked at each other "when I was little I would come here to think"

"I like it" he grinned

Kagome smiled "I'm glad you approve…that's why" she walked over to Hiten, opened a holder in the saddle and pulled out a bag "I brought this"

"You planned this?" he asked walking over to her

Kagome pulled out two blankets, a lighter, and a small pillow from the camping bag "No…I was just hoping for it" she giggled

'_Hoping? Did she want us to be alone?' _his mind was on fire when Kagome laid down the two blankets beside each other then walked over to a circle of rocks where some wood was stacked up. Soon a fire was blazing and Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting beside once another eyes on the fire "heh I didn't know if you wanted to come with me"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't wanna be stuck inside with Sota who would right now probably throw something at me by oh about now" Inuyasha watched the sky

Kagome brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them "no not tonight, come home with me, to the ranch you hardly know me" she kept her eyes on the flames

Inuyasha watched her; he was lying on his back, hands behind his head "well" he sighed "to tell you the truth, you're the only real friend I have, famous and rich isn't all its cracked up to be, I mean I can hardly talk to anyone with out them asking if I was really the son of the rich label owner, you're the only one that never did that"

"So are you that son of that rich label owner guy?" she laughed

Inuyasha shot her a glare "funny" his voice sarcastic then he stared back at the stars "I'm serious, and I really couldn't stay in New York knowing that my favorite spontaneous club singer wasn't at my parties"

Kagome laid back to match him "well once we get back to the city we'll get working on the demo" she smiled

They stayed silent only listening to the popping and cracking of the fire before Inuyasha spoke again "you know you really work hard Kags and once we get back to the city I want to help you, no one who works as hard as you should be in as much debt as you are" he smiled

Kagome lifted herself off the ground a little and stared at him "Inu I couldn't take your money" she felt Inuyasha snake his hand around her waist

"Your going to Kags, even if I have to go behind your back when we get back to the city you will have no more debt" he said after pulling her back close to his chest and whispering it in her ear

Kagome almost shivered when he touched her, it was good. And she fought back the urge to turn around and kiss him, it was too perfect, he was too perfect. Inuyasha slid the pillow he had fought to get under Kagome's head when he felt her breath slow down and he pull her body closer to his keeping one hand under his head and one around her waist "just relax Kagome, go to sleep" he flashed a toothy smiled to the back of her head. The sent of wild roses reached his nose and he realized his was the girl in front of him who smelt so good, he wanted to sniff her more but decided against it cause Kagome would most likely to get up and run away thinking he was a freak, they had only known each other for a week and a half but it felt like forever. Only a few short minuets after he was drifting off and he herd her voice once again singing softly beside him

_Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
_

_You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

Inuyasha felt like he was lying beside an angel, her voice sounded like it, then he left a shift under his arm and when he opened his eyes there was Kagome facing his, her eyes closed and yet she still sung

_what a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah_

_I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end_

he felt his eyes being pulled shut as he listened to her lullaby it was too perfect for him, she was too perfect for him...

_Oh my fair...  
Floating like a bird that's in her wings  
you are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

_what a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah_

I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years… 

After her voice faded Inuyasha herd her slow breathes as she laid against him, his smile was vague but it was there. I was a perfect night, almost to perfect, so was Kagome for Inuyasha, and Inuyasha for Kagome, or that's what they thought…but fate would have another plan for them…

**

* * *

**SO MUCH FLUFF!!!! 

**Kagome:** I like it

**Inuyasha:** me too

**Lee:** yeah well today we got our yearbooks and I wrote in my boyfriends…he hasn't read it yet

**Inuyasha:** awwww cute

**Kagome: **I think I'm going to puke

**Lee:** did you guys switch bodies or something?

**Kagome:** (looks at Inuyasha) I THINK WE DID!!!

**Inuyasha:** AHHHHHH!!! NOOOO!!!

**Kagome:** hey I can look at myself naked

**Inuyasha:** GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BODY RIGHT NOW!!

**Kagome:** (glares at Inuyasha…or really Kagome in Inuyasha's body) SIT BOY!!

**Inuyasha:** (crashed to the ground) GAH!!!!

**Lee:** that's gatta hurt, AND THAT'S EVIL!!

**Kagome:** now you know how it feels!!

**Inuyasha:** (gets up shaky) Inuyasha I swear once we get our bodies right I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!

**Lee:** (eats popcorn) heh, heh, heh (hides body switching machine)

**Sango:** next chapter coming soon…that's if Kagome and Inuyasha switch back

**Lee:** that would be an awkward chapter if they didn't

**Miroku:** (steals body switching machine and changed Inu and Kags back)

**Lee:** (sweat drops) why do you kill the happy

**Sango:** what was that song?!

**Lee:** Full moon sways by the Beat Crusaders but its better if you watch it from the anime BECK

**Sango:** YOU MEAN!! Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad

**Lee:** yeah

**Sango:** I LOVE THAT SONG!!!

**Lee:** yeah but you have to listen to it without background music and just Brina Palencia she had such a good voice!!!

**Sango:** so do you…

**Lee:** mines…good…okay not as good as Brina but its decent…meh

**Kagome:** SHUT UP AND SING!!!

**Lee and Kagome:** (sings Follow me: Rocket Boys)


	7. Music box, my music box

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter seven:** Music box, my music box

The sun peaked over the treetops and pulled and Inuyasha's eyelids, he groaned. He didn't want to get up he was having the best dream of himself, Kagome and a mountain of ramen. Oh what a dream, climbing to the top of mount ramen and then camping out at the summit eating the noodles till he got fat, a there would be Kagome's glowing face to greet him after every bite it was just the best, perfect. He slightly opened his one eye seeing a figure by a blob of red and orange shaking something, he groaned again then rubbed his eyes with his arm. The dew was still fresh on his body and he could feel the refreshing coldness of it as he sat up, Kagome wasn't beside him anymore and the second blanket fell off his top half and clumped at his waist. His arm held his weight as he looked over at the fire, Kagome was there shaking a small pan "morning sunshine" she said as she looked over at him

He groaned once more as a response and laid back down pulling the covers over his head "hey get up we need to get back, Sota has some stuff for us to do today"

Inuyasha sat up "what kind of stuff?"

"You know…farm stuff" she giggled and stood up with the pan in her hands then walked over to the horses and Inuyasha watched as she fed the almost oatmeal sludge to them

He mentally gagged but hey the horses liked it "where's my breakfast?" he asked trying to keep his mind off of last night, he didn't want things to get awkward

Kagome turned her head back to him but kept the pan in front of the horses "well you see since you didn't carry me on your back for three hours…" _'Wouldn't mind that' _Inuyasha's mind cut in "then you don't get any" she finished

"Awwww common you know you wanna feed me" he stood up and walked over to her letting his arms circle Kagome's waist, screw not wanting it to be awkward

She tensed and turned around not realizing she still had the pan in her hands and the sludge sprayed all over Inuyasha's face and shoulders. Kagome tried not to laugh and there she was frozen in place in Inuyasha's arms as Jakosu licked his face, oh what a fairytale. After yelling at the horses to stop licking his face Kagome suggested he clean off with the water from the lake. He walked over knelled down in front of the lake and cupped his hands. As he was cleaning off Kagome's mind laughed sinisterly, she was thinking up something and before she knew it she was standing behind Inuyasha ready to push him in. Inuyasha knew Kagome was there and in the blink of an eye he grabbed her wrist and hurled her into the crystal-watered lake. The water was cold, so cold she didn't remember the icy water on her tan skin and she instantly felt her body being dragged to the bottom, she screamed but the icy water filled her mouth before the sound could come up. Inuyasha smirked at his trick, he waited for a second and when she didn't pop up for air and yell at him he was concerned, her dark hair was like and inky cloud from land and he could tell after looking at her for a moment things were wrong. He dived into the water headfirst and then his skin came in contact with the water his lungs contracted and his skin stung but he was going to make sure she was safe, which she obviously wasn't, before he would go up for air. The outside world didn't know what was happening, it was silent, she was silent that was until everything was disturbed when a splash and Inuyasha coughing for air with Kagome clutched in his arms coughing for air more than Inuyasha was. He swam to the side letting Kagome climb up first then he did gripping as many blades of grass as he could panting for air "Kagome I'm so sorry" he said between gasp of air

Kagome coughed and smiled weakly "it was my fault…I was going to push you in" she said between coughs it was hard for her to breathe when the water spurted out of her lungs

He rolled to face her "yeah your right you were going to push me in its your fault, lets get back" he stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Inu, can you carry me?" she asked in the weakest voice possible

Inuyasha looked down at the 24 year old "yeah I will" he smirked and picked her up bridal style and carried her to Hiten who was a ready to travel back since Kagome had gotten the horses ready earlier. He slid her carefully on her horse "Do you want me to help you?" he asked looking up at her

She smiled weakly as her teeth chattered "I'm fine just a little cold" but before she could protest Inuyasha had jumped on behind her, which Hiten didn't like but he knew he was only helping Kagome out so he didn't buck him off like he would normally to someone. Kagome tensed as he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed the reigns he flicked them to make Hiten go. He had tied Jakosu to Hiten's saddle like something you'd see in a western movie, except this time Inuyasha was the outlawed, charming and oddly clean cowboy. They rode into the woods only stopping to adjust his position in the back of the saddle. Kagome made him stop "here this will be better" she shifted so she was sitting on his lap with her legs around his waist and he was right in the saddle.

He tried his hardest to keep himself sane when Kagome laid her cold head on his chest, she was warming up to him and well he didn't hate it although it made him seriously decide to take a cold shower after they got back.

The day was early and the sun hadn't hit its peak when they reached the stables, and when they did Inuyasha slowly slid off keeping the still cold Kagome close to him and letting the horses into the gated area to run around and graze till Sota would come and put them back. Once he closed the gate he picked Kagome up again bridal style and walked into the house, he was cold to since his clothes were still wet, but Kagome, she was shivering like a cockatoo in an ice freezer. He quickly rushed her into the bathroom and poured her a hot bath as she stood outside the door "here Kags" he lead her to the tub and left the room to give her privacy. He quickly pulled off his shirt without realizing he was still in Kagome's room and when Sota stopped in front of the door to glare at him he instantly went into defense mode "I didn't do anything!" he raised his arms

Sota charged into the room "where is she?"

"Washroom, taking a bath we just got back from camping" he said backing up from Sota

"Fine but if you did anything" he made a slicing noise and ran a finger over his throat

Inuyasha gulped; no doubt he would actually do it "truly noted" he said before Sota walked out of the room possibly back to his chores Inuyasha sighed and walked across the hall to his room…he left Kagome to herself for a while.

Kagome laid in the tub, her shivering had stopped and her body was starting to get colour back, a long day so far but she had almost drowned in that lake before but her father had saved her, that's what she loved about being home she knew that she dad would be there to save her but now he couldn't was wasn't there, he wouldn't save her from anything, he wouldn't tell her its alright when everything was wrong. But oddly that spot in her heart that had died with her dad was filling with Inuyasha, did she like him, love him, no they had any known each other for what a week and a half, two weeks? She couldn't be falling in love, there was always a barrier around herself to keep people away and Inuyasha had broken through that and was now slowly moving to her heart. She shook her head to rid her of the thoughts and stood up, dried herself off and walked into her room picking out a pair of blue jeans, and a brown and green button up cowgirl top and her boots then stepped out into the hall. After seeing Inuyasha's door closed she ventured into the room that she didn't want to go in, her fathers business room. The door was weathered since he had to have the door from his old ranch before he had gotten this one built, it was red a contrast to all the earthy stuff in the house but it was always Kagome's favorite place to sit, just in front of it even when her dad was working she would sit in front of it till he came out and they both went a rode the horses but that was before he had gotten cancer. The door squeaked when it opened and her feet seemed to walk in on there own accord, it was cold, dead, gone of all life. It was smaller than she remembered, the old floors where scuffed and dust had collected over everything. A black cowboy hat was hanging on the back of her father's old computer chair and she knew her mother had put it there a long time ago. Her hands ran over the various trophies and ribbons that sat neatly on a shelf behind his desk, some of them were hers and some Sota's and a couple of her fathers for riding bulls. He had always won his rides, even if her would come out of it with a dislocated arm or something sprained it would win. A small purple box sat on the corner of her father's wooden desk; she remembered it like she had seen the box yesterday. She dusted it off and opened it, a small girlish figure spun around slowly as it played a song, it was a music boy, her music box he had given her for her 16th birthday. A picture of her Hiten and her father stared back at her, mocking her happiness, reminding her of her dad back when he was alive. Tears formed in her eyes, she never cried at his funeral, through her speech only one tear fell and it was all she had done since he had passed. A step by the door started the fragile girl, she gasped and looked up at Inuyasha standing at the door "hey, you okay" he walked over to her and her tear filled eyes. She didn't want to cry but she did, and Inuyasha's arms where there to keep her up, keep her stable. He soothed her with quiet words, he had been the same a long time ago when his mother died, but that was another story…

**

* * *

Lee: **SAD CHAPTER!!!!! 

**Sango:** yeah I'd say (whips eyes)

**Miroku:** (takes sleeve back from Sango) use a tissue

**Sango:** your sleeve is better (blows her nose in it)

**Miroku:** ewwwwwwwwwww!!

**Kagome:** I almost died

**Lee:** yeah…so

**Kagome:** you think you can just kill me off!?

**Lee:** ………………yeah

**Inuyasha:** DON'T HURT ME!!

**Lee:** why would we

**Inuyasha:** well you have for over (counts on fingers) a lot of chapters

**Lee:** (beats with paper) hahahahah now that's a lot!!!!!

**Sango:** new chapter coming soon…if Inuyasha doesn't die…

**Lee:** OH YEAH I JUST FINISHED SCHOOL, SUMMERS OUT!!!! YEAH!!!!! PARTY!!

**Inuyasha:** NO PARTY FOR YOU

**Lee:** (pouts) fine no beer for you

**Inuyasha:** (pouts too) you suck

**Lee:** heh I'm evil…


	8. getting past the wall

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Author's note**:_**FLUFF ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Chapter eight: **getting past the wall

Her gasps and coughs were the only thing that was herd in the hollow room of Kagome's dad's room. The dust had collected on many things, even the music box, but she didn't care right now. A small dark spot stained Inuyasha's button up black shirt, Kagome was crying close to him, right up against him. He tried to comfort her the best he could he even kissed the top of her head a few times but nothing to calm the young woman she just needed to cry. About ten minuets later Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with red tear stained, puffy eyes, he looked past her eyes and looked into her soul, a sad soul "sorry Inu" she apologized "I didn't mean to put you in that kind of spot"

Inuyasha ran a hand though her midnight hair and watcher her literally let her eyes close in pleasure, and he noted that she liked that "Kagome its okay I know what it's like to lose a parent" he smiled to cover up his sadness

Kagome closed her eyes and backed away from Inuyasha "thanks Inu" she sighed and started to walk out of the room, not wanting to get him upset either by going into his story

"Kags" he herd her stop "you know, anytime you need to talk I'm here" he smiled but didn't look at her

Kagome turned back to him and hugged him from behind "I know, but is my little Inu getting soft on me" she decided that she didn't want to be sad and stuffed the sadness away deep behind the walls around her heart where they wouldn't come back for a while

"Keh" he crossed his arms "yeah right, god wench I am NOT soft"

"Right Inu right" she said softly and walked over to the computer chair where her father would spend late nights in, working on bills and other things that he needed to

Inuyasha smiled sadly at her, he knew when someone was hurting and trying to cover it up, hell he spent too many years like that himself and he wouldn't let Kagome be like that, all he wanted was to take her pain away…wait was he…no he couldn't they had only been friends for…maybe he was…yeah he was falling for Kagome but did she feel the same. He knew she had this brick wall that was build up over her heart to keep people from hurting her, he had the same thing, he still had some he had to in the business he was in but she, Kagome wasn't supposed to be hurting she didn't deserve it. He slowly walked over to the chair that was facing away from him "Kagome" he spun the chair towards him so her chocolate brown eyes were peering into his golden eyes, brown into gold, brown into gold, perfect.

He was speechless for a few seconds till she brought him back "Inu…Inu you there?" she waved her hand in front of gold.

He didn't think his brain was only processing one thing and he acted on his one thought, he leaned up and pressed his lips against her soft, warm ones. Kagome's eyes went wide, what was he doing, they…only a few days…and…what…she…okay yeah she too was falling for the sliver haired god. She slowly leaned into the kiss placing her hands on his shoulders and soon she felt two warm, strong hands caressing her cheeks, blushed cheeks at that. They seemed to stay like that forever, savoring each moment, never wanting to pass the blissful moment on. But once Kagome pulled away she started to think and her thinking scared her, everything good that had happened to her in the past had come back to bite her right in the ass. It scared her more than anything in the world "Inu…I" she started the sentence tensing at her own words and trying to back away but once that firm pair of lipped pressed against hers again ever care drifted away, bliss. Inuyasha knew what she was thinking and he knew she was scared, he had been there and again he knew she didn't deserve it, being terrified of love, of kindness, of anything for that matter. They broke away again and brown into gold again "Kagome, I know its sudden…" his hands ran down her sides and rested on her waist "but everything tells me, you and I should be together" he was going soft but if it was for Kagome, then soft it was

Kagome rested her forehead on his "Inuyasha, I can't" she shook in fear of her new emotion

"Listen Kagome" he closed his eyes taking in her sent "I know you're scared, but I'm here and I won't leave, never but only if you will be my girlfriend" he opened them to see her eyes wide

Kagome kissed his forehead and ran her hands though his hair, she was stalling, thinking, asking herself if it was the right thing to do "Inu, I…I'll be your girlfriend" she smiled and once more bliss came over her

He was the first once to break though that wall to her heart and for the first time since her father had died she felt, really and truly happy, one thing she never thought would happen ever, even after her other boyfriend dumped her for some slut she didn't think it would happen.

Inuyasha was so happy he lifted her off the chair and twirled her around smiling. Kagome squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They didn't need to say any words after that but Kagome had to go make supper and Inuyasha was going to help. Tonight on the menu…stake, potatoes, corn and of course ramen on the side. Inuyasha stood the whole time behind Kagome, his hands on her waist and his lips pressing against her neck. She had swatted him off a few times convincing him that she had to get the food done and if Sota had charged into the kitchen he would probably cut Inuyasha's balls off but that was her opinion…and Sota's. The food was great save for Inuyasha eyeing down Sota who was ready to fling ramen at him…again. Once supper was done and no food had been used as a projectile Kagome decided she need to take a walk and of course her Inu tagged along. She smiled at him "I love it out here" she stopped on the top of one of the many hills as the sun started to dip just below the horizon.

Inuyasha stared out into the round yellow sun "it still doesn't beat the city" he crossed his arms in front of him as they stood, the grass was bushing against his jeans and he was just trying to push her buttons

"No its not the city is too busy" she leaned against him

Just then Inuyasha's cell phone went off and he picked it up by the second ring "yeah?" he looked over at Kagome who had that I-told-you-so look on her face "what happened…no, no I'm not coming back to the city for a few more days…I can't just come back now, no not even for a girl…damn her and damn her singing group their not even good anyways…no I'm not coming back so good-bye" he flipped his phone shut and sighed

"What was that all about?" she wrapped her arm around his crossed one

He looked off into the distance "Just some stuff in the city, some of the singers are going crazy" he closed his eyes

Kagome looked up at him "should we go back maybe they'll need you"

"No Kagome I'm not leaving" he smiled down at her "how about we turn in I herd Sota is taking us to a rodeo tomorrow"

Her eyes lit up she always liked going to the rodeo, she would probably take care of Sota's things the whole day, he always made her carry his stuff. She smiled up at Inuyasha and leaned up to kiss him, of course she had to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss him without him leaning down but she got there "okay Inu lets go" she said against his lips

Back in the City things were being torn up the day before. Kikyo was having a fit "WHERE THE HELL IN INUYASHA!! I WONT RECORD ANYTHING UNTIL HES HERE" she screamed at the top of her lungs

Inuyasha's assistant Yura walked in "Kikyo Inuyasha is unavailable at the time he is in vacation"

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF HES ON THE FUCKING MOON GET HIM HERE NOW!" her voice could make a cat running his nails down a chalkboard run screaming.

Yura spoke again "he will not be here for another few days Kikyo so I suggest you sit down and shut up before I call security"

Kikyo huffed and sat down on the closest chair, her mind thought for a minuet "where is Inuyasha now?"

"Umm he's at a friends ranch outside of Calgary" Yura looked at the clipboard in her hands and wrote down a few things

"I'll be taking a few days off" Kikyo stood up and stormed out of he office, who knew what Kikyo had in store

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha tried to cook the oatmeal that Kagome's mom wanted, he had insisted on making so he could make a better impression and he had so far ruined two boxes of the breakfast meal, burnt himself at least 6 six times and spilled milk all over him. He had oatmeal all over his face and shirt that made him look like he had a fight with the mean and the food won. She stood and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist "you know my mom loves you already" her ear was pressed against his back and she could hear his loud heartbeat clearly

"I want her to know I'm the best" he smirked and stirred the mixture

Just then Sota walked into the kitchen holding his car keys and Kagome instantly let Inuyasha go "hey you guys wanna come to a rodeo?"

Kagome nodded then looked at Inuyasha "can we?" she asked like a five year old

Inuyasha chuckled "yeah but can I change first I cant go with food all over me, they'll think I'm a hick or something"

"Hey we hicks don't always walk around with food on us" Sota injected

"Oh really?" Kagome walked up to Sota and pointed at the large stain on his shirt then she walked to her room as if she proved something

Inuyasha shrugged and followed Kagome but went to his room and changed into a black button up cowboy top, which nicely showed his toned body, a pair of loose jeans and his boots and grabbed his new black cowboy hat. Once he walked out of his room he found Kagome smiling at him a pair of jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and her own dark green button up cowgirl shirt that showed her curves "and you look nice today" he said as if he were her friend since Sota was right there

"Thanks" she said before looking over at Sota "come on let's go" she giggled as she felt Inuyasha's hand on the small of her back

The truck ride was fun, well that is for Kagome and Sota who were singing along with the radio at the top of their lungs but for Inuyasha it was one pain filled ride while he sat in the pick up bed where only a small couch cushion dulled the pain when Sota drove over ever pot hole he found. The stops weren't fun either he would slam on the brakes so Inuyasha would bash into the cabby then mumble a sting curse words. Oh the ride was a blast! They pulled up to a stadium where even from the parking lot they could hear the crowds screaming at the show. Sota picked up all his stuff "I'm going to put my stuff in the locker room and pick my ride so you two don't do anything" he eyed down Inuyasha eyed him back

Kagome laughed and once Sota was out of range jumped on Inuyasha's back "MUSH!!!!" she yelled

"Do I look like a dog to you?" he asked hooking his arms around her legs to keep her on him back

Kagome rolled her eyes "Fine GIDDY UP!!"

Inuyasha chuckled and ran as fast as he could towards the stadium doors, he almost flew well that's what Kagome thought as she laughed as he ran. The closer to the door they got the worse the feeling Inuyasha got that something bad was going to happen and well it did "INUYASHA!!!!!!!" a familiar screechy voice scratched at the couples ears and Inuyasha instantly stopped almost knocking himself over _'oh fuck'_

**

* * *

Lee: **whhhooooo is it?! 

**Inuyasha:** it better not be who I think it is

**Kagome:** who?

**Inuyasha:** nothing dear

**Lee:** DEAR?! Oh man he's already whipped!!!

**Miroku:** hehe yeah whipped!!

**Songo:** shut it Miro

**Miroku:** yes dear

**Lee:** (rolls on the floor laughing) oh man good thing my bf isn't like that

**Kagome:** are you sure

**Lee:** yeah I would go crazy with the Yes dear No dear thing oh man

**Kagome:** I bet he's just like that

**Lee:** he's in New York right now NOT calling me

**Inuyasha:** ohh he isn't he's my new hero

**Kagome:** (beats Inuyasha with paper)

**Inuyasha:** meanie!!

**Kagome:** what?!

**Inuyasha:** nothing dear

**Lee:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA

**Songo:** new chapter coming soon……again with the Newspaper?!

**Lee:** ahh haha yup


	9. one day…then…three weeks

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter nine:** one day…then…three weeks

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself in the balls as the high-pitched scream hit his sensitive ears, he always did have good hearing it was in his blood. He felt Kagome slide off his back and turn towards whom he knew she wasn't going to like. He instantly pulled Kagome behind him after he turned to face the raven-haired, pale faced, Bitch…Kikyhoe, I mean Kikyo. She briskly walked to him and eyed Kagome "who's that Inu-baby?" her tone obviously oblivious that thought she was with Inuyasha, dumb-ass

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow refusing to gag at her comment, "Umm what are you doing here, your supposed to be recording"

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck "I came to see you" she giggled totally ignoring Kagome's death glare that she was giving 'that slut' as she now had named her

Inuyasha gripped her arms tightly and pushed them back to her "why we aren't together Kikyo"

"Don't say that Inu-baby remember we did have a date" she smiled knowing she was pushing the girl behind Inuyasha buttons

Kagome tensed and stepped back from the two, a date, wait was he playing her? Going out with this…slut, was he dishonest after she had let him into her heart. Inuyasha cringed "It was one date and I ended up in the emergency center"

"Awe com'on Inu-baby that foreplay was nothing compared to what I want to do" she seductively whispered into his ear smiling evilly at Kagome who was in shock with tears in her chocolate brown eyes

"Inuyasha is this true?" Kagome took another step back; the hat on her head was making more shadows on her face as the sun disappeared behind some clouds

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, he couldn't deny that he had gone out with Kagome that's basically how her group had gotten a deal and of course he had kept it a secret to his father and sent out some other talent scout to sign the girls so he didn't know, his voice was lost in Kagome's tears, he hated those tears "Kags I…" he took a step towards her and…well she was like a frightened cat and instantly ran as fast as she could to the stadium

She had to get away, in a matter of hours she had fallen for Inuyasha and then had her heart ripped out of her chest and spit on. Her legs carried her as fast as she could and the familiar steps reached the ladies washroom where no one was because the rodeo had started and no one dared to miss a second of it no matter how much you had to pee. Inuyasha tried to run after her but was restrained when Kikyo snaked her stick-like arms around his waist from behind him "com'on Inu-baby we can go back to the city and forget about this dirty place" she spoke

He ripped her arms off of him and pushed them back to her "Kikyo I swear if you don't leave and go back to New York right now you won't ever sing anywhere EVER again" his hands balled at his sides he was so angry he was even shaking

"But Inu…"

"NO" he stepped towards her in anger "you are leaving NOW and I swear if you don't get out of my sight you won't even talk let alone sing"

She swore his eyes flashed red for a second as she backed up slowly and once she was far enough away she ran, obviously she had ran before in three inch heals before. Inuyasha ran to the stadium where he saw Sota standing, watching the bull rides waiting for his turn "Sota have you seen Kagome?" he asked

"Why what happened?" Sota ran a hand through his hair and put back in his hat

Inuyasha didn't want to get into it and shook his head "have you seen her" he said more aggressive this time…that only made Sota stand taller knowing Inuyasha had done something

"I swear if you did something to her I'll kill you" he said

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, this wasn't the time for this crap he had already herd it "okay" he took off down the hall and once he saw the ladies washrooms he checked it and once he poked his head in checking if there was anyone he herd quiet sobs, well known sobs at that "Kagome" he called out softly

The sobs stopped with a gasp after he called out and he knew it was Kagome, his Kagome "Kagome, I'm so sorry, that…she…"

He was cut off "go away, I don't want to see you again"

"Please Kagome…I'm…I'm sorry" that was hard for him, he never said he was sorry for anything, never

"GO AWAY!" she yelled again "I HATE YOU!"

The words cut through Inuyasha like a knife in his heart; he had never wanted her to hate him. His pride took over and he knew bad things would happen then "FUCK KAGOME! Just listen to me for a fucking second or are you to broken about something that had happened fucking forever ago! My mother died when I was five you don't see me fucking crying at ever fucking thing in my house or my fathers house for that matter. Outside wasn't my fault that slut asked me on a date before and I was fucking different before I met you but now that I look at it maybe my life before you wasn't so bad!" he panted in anger as he ended

The room was silent save for the unlocking of the stall and walking out, more than anger filled her body, it was fun out hell's fury that had engulfed her "I want you to leave" her head was looking at the floor so she wouldn't jump and kill the man that stood before her "and I never want to see you again"

Inuyasha did a complete one-eighty in attitude and was sorry for what he had said "Kagome…"

"Leave Inuyasha" she said more sternly

Inuyasha's cell went off _'I thought I left that back on the ranch' _he waited for it to ring a few times "Please…"

"Leave" she balled her fist "the city is waiting"

Inuyasha reluctantly left the washroom angry and himself more than anything, he let is mouth take over and that was a sign of disaster to come then he answered his cell "hello" his voice was a piercing angry

Kagome stood in the washroom for what seemed like hours then walked out making sure Inuyasha wasn't there then she found Sota right after he was done his run, staying on the bull for the full eight seconds "Sota can I have the keys, I want to go home" she crossed her arms around her more for comfort to herself more than anything.

"Yeah hey what's up with Inuyasha he said he was going back to the city then handed me this" he pulled out a small black velvet case and gave it to her, it was to big for a ring so she wasn't worried or anything "did you two have fight or something?" then he handed her his keys

Kagome closed her eyes and took the box "He's not coming back…ever" she kept the tears back and grabbed the keys hurrying out of the stadium and to Sota's truck, getting in and diving back to the ranch, Sota could get back with someone else, she was going back to the city, home didn't fell so sweet anymore. Once she got back to the ranch and had parked the truck in garage since it had started raining she crept into the house again making sure you-know-who wasn't there anymore. The house was silent, a little too silent for her, she checked the guestroom…empty…no messes in the kitchen either. "He's gone" she herd her mother say from her room "he left in such a hurry, but he was nice enough to thank me and clean up everything" she smiled weakly as Kagome entered the room

She could talk, she just sat down beside her mom wrapped tightly in the woman's knowingly stare "Momma…" she almost whispered

"Shhh I know dear he told me everything, and he apologized to me and he apologized to you…Kagome in the years I've never seen you happy with anyone else other than that nice boy" she found her mothers slightly southern accent comforting "and I know what he did was wrong, he knows it was wrong, but it is easier to forgive and forget than to hold on to the anger and waste your time hating someone"

Kagome knew she didn't hate Inuyasha, wait no she did hate him for what she said "Momma I know but he stepped over the line" Kagome had grown out of her accent but sometimes went back to it when she was talking to her mother "he said things that no one had ever dared to say, not even…Naraku…said things like that" she almost gagged at his name

"Now don't you go and compare Inuyasha to that…that…filth" she always got angry at that name "Inuyasha is way better than that, he doesn't deserve that"

Kagome remembered her previous boyfriend, nay her fiancé. Her father and Naraku's father had arranged the marriage and it didn't go as they had planed. Naraku was a heavy drinker and always came home drunk when Kagome was in collage yelling profanities and beating Kagome until he had passed out from his drunken fit. Kagome had been to scared to leave him until Sota had found out what was going on and filed a restraining order against him and had charged him for a list of things, that's why Sota was so protective of his sister because he was afraid of someone hurting her again. After he was found guilty he had gone to jail for a few months but then got out for good behavior-or bribes- and went after the family dunk again refusing to let Kagome go…this time with a gun, and once his parole was violated he was charged again for a long list of things, one for shooting Kagome in the shoulder and left side of her abdomen. Naraku was put away for attempted murder, he wasn't getting out anytime soon. Kagome ran her hand over the scar on her shoulder, one part of her life that was over and if anyone asked her about her pervious boyfriend she would just tell them he left her for a slut, a slut much like Kikyo "I'm sorry momma, your right"

The older Higurashi sighed, "You are welcome to say as long as you want"

Kagome shook her head "I have to get back to the city and get some work done, I do need to pay off some stuff"

"Well Inuyasha left this" she pulled out an envelope with a note in a few things in it "he said it was an apology and a plane ticket to whenever you wanted to get back to the city"

Kagome took the envelope and smiled sadly "thanks momma, I have to get packing, I'm going to leave tomorrow" she sighed heavily

"Okay dear get some sleep" she kissed Kagome's forehead and watched her leave the room "why did this have to happen to our daughter hmm? Hasn't she been through enough?" she looked at a picture of her husband on her side table, he was always there to comforter her even in death.

Three weeks…three weeks, five days, seven hours, fourteen minuets and fifty-seven seconds, that's how long it had been since she had gotten back to the city…without Inuyasha she hadn't even seen him since she got back, well that was except for his T.V appearances she had seen every time she walked by the electronics store when she started working at her new temp job at a recording studio as a personal attendance assistant or as she called it personal slave for the big wigs and talent that were there, fetching coffees, lunches, and a few times dry cleaning, just doing anything they asked. Inuyasha looked tired every time she saw him on T.V, maybe he was going through a rough time, thanks to her…wait why was she felling guilty she didn't do anything, he was the one who yelled at her and was with that slut she wasn't going to feel guilty. Kagome signed after one of the singers had asked her to get her some water and Kagome being a good little worker had to walk down to the staff room and grab a bottle of ice cold water from the fridge. Once she came into the room her eyes laid on the small T.V on a modern looking table she thought it looked silly but on the T.V was a baggy eyed Inuyasha waving at people from the release of the labels new group CD that had just hit stores today…Reliant Heat's CD. Kikyo was on the screen with Inuyasha right beside her _'that fucking prick is back with that slut' _she squeezed the bottle tightly to control herself from screaming and ripping out the T.V and throwing it across the room. The bottle of water was getting warmer by the second and she had been gone a while so she took a breath and walked back to the sound studio and handed the bottle back to the pink short haired singer who thanked her in her rough voice "No problem Miss. Moore" Kagome smiled professionally

"Please it's Pink" the singer smiled

"Okay we need one more take and then we can get out of here for the day" the producer said

The singer nodded and smiled and Kagome "wait I saw you…at the Takahashi Party a few weeks ago, you sang there right?"

Kagome nodded astonished that such a celebrity had remembered her "Yeah it was just on the fly I wasn't really prepared"

"Hey Phil this is the girl I told you about, the one at the party maybe she could do a take, you know back round" the Singer smiled

"Yeah she can just for a test since we need some backing" Phil said

Kagome went wide eyes "No I couldn't I mean I would wreck everything"

"Nah com'on you'll be great" Pink pulled her into the sound booth and handed her some headphones "get ready"

Kagome took a big breath, maybe singing that the club wasn't so bad…

Three weeks, five days, seven hours, twenty-three minuets and fifteen seconds, too damn long for Inuyasha to be without Kagome. He hadn't slept much since he had gotten back but he had as he promised he had gone behind her back using all his connection to get her out of debt and free from her money troubles, well debt troubles she would probably think he was stalking her if he had put money into her account but she was still free from debt and he had congratulated himself for that. It was the only thing he could do when he got back other than fend off Kikyhoe from getting to him, now she was a stalker. He fiddled with the tennis ball he was tossing at his wall then catching, he couldn't go to the studio cause he felt as though he was breaking another promise to Kagome he wanted to make happen. His room was lined with clothes and papers that had scribbling all over them he wanted to do the most romantic thing he could think of so she would take him back, he imagined himself standing outside her apartment door playing a song he wrote for her, then she could pull him into her apartment and do naughty things to him…god he was such a guy. Most of his guitar strings on his new acoustic guitar were broken because he got frustrated since he couldn't write anything other than "I'm sorry" on the page and couldn't get anything other than a 'G' chord down. Why did it have to be like that, why did he have to get so frustrated at himself. Inuyasha slowly pulled out another beer from his small fridge…if he couldn't make the pain go away then he could at least numb it right…?

**

* * *

Lee:** great he started drinking (wraps up paper) 

**Inuyasha:** com'on it's not like you haven't done it

**Lee: **I haven't I hate when people drink

**Kagome:** YEAH ANTI DRINKING

**Lee:** SO THERE!!!!

**Kagome:** if anyone drank in my house I would kill then!!

**Lee:** just wait till next chapter I wrote two chapters at like 3am

**Inuyasha:** (hides beer behind his back)

**Lee:** (hits him with paper) BAD DOGGY!!!

**Inuyasha:** DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DOG TO YOU!!!!!

**Everyone:** YEAH!!!

**Inuyasha:** (pouts in corner)

**Lee:** (pets head) awwww little puppy sad

**Inuyasha:** IM NOT A DOG

**Lee:** sure you aren't (tosses a bone)

**Inuyasha:** (runs after it)

**Lee:** seeeeeee!!!!!

**Sango:** next chapter coming really, really soon like now!!!


	10. Hangover with a lesson

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter ten: **Hangover with a lesson

Kagome trudged into her apartment just after three am. She was so nervous at the studio but every time they said good take she smiled and gave a thumbs up _'what was I thinking I much have looked so stupid' _she mentally slapped her head. She had stayed after to watch the makings of her first song take shape, okay it wasn't her song but it was her first time being in a celebrity's song and it was the best feeling she had felt in three weeks. She flopped down on her bed and sighed loudly to no one as she stared up at the leaky ceiling. She was out of debt, getting her name out there as a singer and single the best things in the world were hers…that's what she convinced herself. Her mind drifted to the things Inuyasha had left her three weeks ago that she never dared to open, specially then black velvet box but she had oddly left them on her beside table. The black velvet was soft under her finger tips, if she was going to be truly honest she did miss him but she was still furious with him no matter what her mother would say about forgiveness "why Inuyasha would you do that" and as if on cue a loud banging came to her door "what the…?"

Kagome got up off the bed and looked through the eye pep hold in her door. There stood a tall silver haired Inuyasha holding a large bottle of Jack Daniel's and pounding on the door. Her neighbors started yelling at the drunken Inuyasha and as soon as Kagome herd 'eviction' she opened the door and pulled Inuyasha in as he stumbled and spilled the liquor on his red soft wool fitted sweater that oddly looked good on him "well hey there Kags" he slurred

Kagome turned around after closing the door "what are you doing here Inuyasha?" she said with disgust

He smiled drunkenly and took another swig of the bottle "well" he said as he swallowed "I though that if I sung you a song and played my guitar really romantically you would take me back" he looked down at his feet "but problem is I forgot my guitar" he slurred again

Kagome crossed her arms, he had gone downhill since she last saw him, his hair was greasy cause he hadn't showered in a few days, he had bags under his eyes and worst of all he was drinking "Inuyasha you should be here specially like this" she tired to take the bottle away by he raised it above his head

"Are you going to do that seductive thingy-ma-jig again cause that was fun?" he breathed on her

His breath smelled of every drink you could think of "Please stop" she walked away from him a little to keep from hitting him in the face

"Oh com'on Kagome this is fun" he slurred and fell back on the couch spilling more booze on his clothes

"I'm sick of you" she finally had it all of her feelings that she had stuffed down were coming out "Your just like him Inuyasha, fucking around, yelling when you don't get your way and worst of all drinking…fuck Inuyasha your better than that" she grabbed the bottle from his wet hands "this is what got me shot, this is what ruined my life, this fucking drink fucked me big time Inuyasha it made me not let anyone in not even you for a few days then I let you in and guess what it fucks me again" she slammed the bottle on her counter surprised that it didn't break

"Kagome…I didn't know" he slurred once more just aggravating her

"Yeah you didn't, you didn't get the time to think it through before you went of yelling at me for something you did when you fucked around with that girl" she stood beside the couch as he watched her "do you feel better Inuyasha? Do you feel fucking numb? Cause I sure don't I feel even worse now cause now I'm worried that you could get in serious trouble cause of that" she pointed towards the bottle "I loved…love you Inuyasha I fucking love you but I can't if that's one of your habits" her yelling stopped and tears streamed from her chocolate brown eyes

Inuyasha stood shakily and wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry Kagome…I'm so sorry"

She cried into his chest, to many bad things happed because of that bottle and now he was in it, he was just like him and since her mother had filled Inuyasha in about Naraku he felt even worse about what he had done knowing it would hurt her. Kagome's crying subsided in a few minuets and she backed away from him refusing to let him back in her heart after what he had done. Inuyasha had basically few asleep standing up against her and fell forwards once she backed up, she caught him with much effort and dragged him to her room, stripped off his liquor covered shirt and laid him in her bed, she wasn't heartless she would help him if he needed it. Then she pulled the covers over him and left the room letting the thin blue/green cloth door sway in the wind that breezed though her open window. She grabbed a few blankets from her closet and a pillow from her bed that he wasn't using and tossed it on the couch before walking over to the Jack Daniel's bottle on the counter grabbing it and pouring the vile poison down the sink, ending her night she walked back to the couch and fell asleep with much, much more effort, god she hated New York…

The morning came to quickly for Inuyasha as the sun drifted through the window and pounding on his already throbbing head "god damnit" he whispered to himself.

All to suddenly he realized he wasn't at home but he was comfortable on the hard bed and flat pillow. He sniffed the air it was the distinct smell of morning rain and roses…he was at Kagome's. His hung over brain had just also processed he was half naked and his sweater was hung over the couch he could see through the cloth door. He slowly rose from the bed holding his head as if it would fall off. He drug his feet over the to the cough picking up his shirt and smelling it, morning rain and roses. Then he spotted the empty Jack Daniel's bottle and it all came back to him, the town car taking him to her apartment after he drank all the booze in his little fridge, the pounding on her door, the yelling, then her crying. It came in bits and pieces but it still came. That's why he was shirtless Kagome had washed the booze out of the wool "Kagome…" he whispered

Just then the dark haired woman walked out of the washroom drying of her ebony locks with a yellow towel, wearing a pair of black jogging pants with two white stripes down the sides and a dark blue tank top. Her hair draped around her shoulders in small waves after she tossed the towel into a hamper outside of the washroom "morning" she half smiled "and how are we feeling today?" she walked over to the kitchen opening up the cabinet and pulling out a coffee cup and pouring the dark coffee from the jug into the large cup and reaching for another cabinet

"Like a bus just hit me" he chuckled half heartedly "Listen I'm really sorry about last night…I wasn't thinking" he leaned on the counted

"We all make mistakes Inuyasha, here take his" she handed him two pills and a large cup of coffee and one of water "I thought a lot about it and I forgive you"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes "what…after all that I did to you?"

Kagome nodded slowly "yeah but this doesn't mean I trust you just that we are starting over, clean slate" she sighed "do you remember everything from last night?"

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead after he took the pilled with a long gulp of water "no not all of it I remember taking a town car here singing Spice Girls songs, pounding on your door, you yelling at me which I deserved, then something about getting shot and then falling asleep standing up" he rested his head in his hands trying his hardest not to throw up

Kagome tensed about the getting shot…she hadn't told him about that "okay, well I have to go to work I'm an hour" she checked her watch "It's only six, but your welcome to stay here for a while, this still doesn't mean I trust you its just that there's nothing worth while to steal" she smiled a little

"Well I do like your Yoga mat" he joked before felling the remains of last night working its way up his throat then forcing it back down

Kagome smiled again and grabbed her keys and her jacket "well I'm taking that with me today" she snatched up the blue mat "I gatta do lessons today, and I have a few other things to do I'll be back around…maybe two"

"In the afternoon?" he asked keeping his head in his hands

Kagome shook her head and grabbed a few other things and shoved them into her backpack "In the morning silly"

Inuyasha looked up at her with wide eyes "wait you work till two am?"

"Almost every night" she said with pride

"You work to damn much wench" he didn't feel like being nice anymore his head felt like it could explode and again he had to force down the remains of last night

Kagome smiled, he was back to his self, or the one when she met him "I know but I gatta go see yah Inuyasha, don't steal anything" she placed down a small plastic bottle of painkillers on the counter beside his arm "take two every four hours kay?"

She saw him nod his hands covering his face, he was really, really hung over, that'll teach him. Kagome sighed and walked down to the bus stop, it was going to be a long day especially after yoga when she had to deal with Sango asking her about her vacation, she knew she should have been a rodeo clown like her brother said. Inuyasha couldn't hold it down anymore and before he could even think of finishing his coffee he had been in the washroom tossing his cookies –more like spilling his drink- he held his hair back so he didn't get anything on it he didn't know why he was going to take a shower anyways. After his making friends with the toilet he turned on the shower water keeping the water cold, well cold was the only temperature that the shower knew since the hot water heater in the basement of the building was busted and no one cared that it was. He undressed and stepped into the cold water, did Kagome go throw this every morning? The cold droplets reminded him of how bed he felt but he hated the smell of alcohol on him what was he thinking last night? He rubbed his face with his numb hand and washed his hair with some of Kagome's stuff then stepped out of the shower after turning it off. Refreshed, that's what he felt oddly the cold water chilled his skin and that's what he felt refreshed. He pulled back on his jeans and used the same towel Kagome used to dry her hair to dry his. He brushed his bangs out of his face and went back to his cup of coffee and sipped the now lukewarm liquid. The velvet box he had wanted to give Kagome was sitting on the side table beside her bed from what he could see through the cloth doorway and he slowly walked over to it and picked the box up, it hadn't been opened from what he could tell. "Why was I so stupid" he sighed and opened the box.

Inside a necklace laid softly on the black velvet that was inside the box, a small pink pearl attached to a silver chain that would fit Kagome perfectly. A small smiled played on his lips as he placed the box on the side table. She had even opened the letter he had given her either, was she that mad at him, okay yeah he did yell at her, had an old girlfriend ruin their relationship then come to her apartment drunk he would be mad to he would have probably beaten the shit out of himself if he was Kagome. Suddenly the bed became a welcoming place to him as he laid back down under the covers his hang over was way worse that he had imagined it to be so a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt…

"So you are going out with Inuyasha Takahashi!" Sango squealed

Kagome sighed, this had been going on for hours, Sango bothering her about Inuyasha and every time she would change the subject so something else like the patients or Miroku "Sango we aren't going out"

Sango sighed "Oh…well umm what happened on your vacation" she asked typing on her computer

"Nothing really I went back home to visit my family and that's about it, it was really nice to see my mom again" she smiled lightly, there was no way she was going for the whole story

Sango reclined back into her seat "wow boring"

"Yeah" Kagome checked a chart for one of the patients "what about you a Miroku?"

"What about us?" she asked

"Oh now its 'us' is it" she giggled before spotting not only Miroku, but Miroku with a big handful of dark roses that he had probably spent at least twenty-four ninety-five on "Umm Sango"

Sango's gaze crept on the tall dark haired man, her eye slightly twitched "Oh…my…god" she tried to hide the light frustration mixed with embarrassment "what is he doing here"

Kagome pushed her friend out of her seat and towards Miroku and the large roses then left the couple, she couldn't deal with that right yet so she decided to take some food to her favorite little boy who was a long time patient at the CCU. The tray had a few things on it but she made sure that it had an egg salad sandwich and a lime jell-o cut up in those small squares you would see in the commercials. Room E162, the room where she would escape to from the world and into Shippo's world. "Hey little guy" she said singsong like when she entered the room.

Shippo was one of the patients, ten years old and was the bravest little orange haired kids she had ever met, she only wished he was that brave. "Kagome" he smiled and jumped into her arms after she set the tray down "where have you been!?"

"I was kinda working, it's a thing us grown ups do" she smiled and sat down beside him on the bed "and how is my little guy?"

"Good my dad came and saw me the other day but he had to leave early since he had to work another shift" he looked at his pale hands "but that's okay he's coming back later tonight"

A smiled formed on her face CCU stood for Children's Cancer Unit. Shippo had leukemia and had been in the hospital for more than a year and since they weren't the most fortunate family Shippo's fathers had to work non-stop to pay for the bills and make sure his only son would get through his sickness. "Well I brought you some food" she placed the tray on the bed between them "I just came up to say Hi I have to get back to the phone's or they'll think something bad is going on, I'll take you outside later kay?"

Shippo nodded with a mouthful of egg salad sandwich. Kagome got up and made her way back to her desk and the phones rang right when she sat down "New York CCU Kagome Higurashi speaking"

"_Kagome its Paul"_ the voice said

"Oh hey" she responded, Paul was her boss

"_I just got a new girl in for the reception, Stacey talked to me, take a few days off" _Paul spoke again

Damn herself for telling Stacey all about her vacation and what had happened but she needed to talk to someone and Stacey was like her sister, next to Sango but she wouldn't have understood her answer would have been around 'why didn't you kick his ass' or 'I would have just beat him down' but she couldn't blame her, every time Miroku groped someone else she would slap him just like in three, two, one

_**SLAP!!!**_

A fuming Sango reached her desk red with anger "GOD I HATE HIM!" she yelled as she shoved the roses in the trash can beside the desk

"Okay" Kagome packed up her things and smiled "Paul gave me a few days off cause of some family stuff but I'll be back to visit Shippo and see how you and Miroku are doing"

"I'm finished with him" was her response, with wasn't true she would go back to him in a few days

Kagome nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulder, she didn't have to be at her next job for another…four hours, so she could go home and get a bite to eat maybe see if she could get some rest, little did she know Inuyasha was still at her apartment…god I love NEW YORK!!!

**

* * *

Lee: **GUESS WHOS HOME!!! 

**Kagome:** where did you go?

**Lee:** well I went up to our cottage last week and wrote two chapters to make up for it

**Sango:** aren't you going to this camp or something?

**Lee:** yeah band camp…don't make fun it's for drums so there!!!

**Kagome:** Marching drums? How long you gone for?!

**Lee:** three weeks

**Everyone:** THREE WEEKS!!!!!

**Lee:** yeah but don't worry I'm writing like now so I can make up for it

**Inuyasha:** no getting hit for three weeks, paradise

**Lee:** (hands paper to Kagome) she's my replacement

**Inuyasha:** UGH!!!!

**Lee:** hehe don't worry Inu we got it all covered!!

**Inuyasha:** (grumbles)

**Lee:** well I do have till Sunday cause that's when I'm leaving

**Everyone:** YEAH MORE CHAPTERS!!

**Lee:** trying to get as much in as I can guys

**Sango:** new chapter coming soon…well lets just see

**Lee:** IM GETTING IT IN!!!!

**Miroku:** that sounds bad

**Everyone:** PERVERT!!!

**Miroku:** ugh you all suck!!


	11. surprise, surprise

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter eleven: **surprise, surprise

Kagome shut the door to her apartment and locked it behind her she had a slight feeling that someone was following her but she never saw anyone so she just shrugged it off. It was really quiet in her apartment maybe Inuyasha really did go back to his penthouse apartment, it made her sick to think that maybe she wasn't good enough for him, she did love him after all, its that she just didn't trust him. The glass of water she had left for him was empty and the coffee cup as in the sink. Also the blankets she had used last night where folded and sitting on top of the island counter. She tossed her keys on the counter and her backpack beside it then sighed and grabbed a banana from the bunch that sat beside her fridge, chocolate brown met the black velvet, silver, and pink pearl that sat on side table beside her bed. A lump of blanket laid on her bed she though he had left without making her bed but she didn't hold it against him cause she hardly ever did too. Her hands brushed over the pink pearl and picked it up from the silver chain that twisted in a spiral. A toggle kept the pearl from falling off each end and held the necklace ends together. She couldn't help it and put in around her neck, the metal was cool on her heated skin and it sent a good shiver down her spine. She fingered the pearl and smiled sadly _'he left this for me and I wasn't even going to give him a chance, I'm so stupid, he got me something so nice and I was so rude to him last night' _she cursed herself for ruining their friendship, she thought it was her fault

She became tired very quickly and saw that she didn't have to be at work for another three hours so maybe she should take a quick power nap to quell her exhaustion. Her bed was hard but she had grown accustom to it over the years and quickly shut her eyes before feeling a warmth come over her, one that made it down to her bones and she turned into it before realizing it was a hard chest that smelled like her shampoo and her eyes went so wide she thought they might have fallen out "Inuyasha…" she whispered

"Yeah…" he responded sleepily keeping his eyes closed

"Umm why are you in my bed?" she asked before her body reacted and pushed away from the warmth

Inuyasha opened his eyes "ahh…" he also backed out of the washroom "I was to hung over to really want to talk to the town car driver so I didn't think you would mind and I just had a shower and went back to sleep…I'll leave…" he stood picking up his red wool sweater and sighed calling himself stupid

"Well how are you feeling?" she asked as she stood up

He looked up after putting his shirt over his defined muscles "A lot better but my head still feels like its going to implode which I have to say is worse than exploding" he had still been holding down the last remains of last night for a long time but now it was coming back up and he quickly ran to the washroom again doing what he had that morning

Kagome got out of bed and followed him but stopped outside of the door "you okay?" she asked deciding if she should knock or not

"Yeah" a muffled response was herd through the door

She slowly pushed open the door to see the silver haired son of a wealthy record producer sitting up against her bathtub panting and sweating, sick. "You're welcome to stay for another night" she knelt down in front of him before a loud knocking came to the door "hold on a sec okay?" she made sure he nodded before going to the door and looking through the peep hold.

Just then her heart stopped "oh Kagome" an evil voice said in a sinister singsong voice before he knocked on the door again "I know your there"

She quickly turned off the lights in the apartment and crawled into the washroom beside Inuyasha and curling up beside him in fear "It's him" she whispered shaking

Inuyasha forgot all about his hang over, he knew who 'him' was and he wasn't going to let her get hurt again. He wrapped a protective arm around her and nodded at her and stood. He was going to get rid of him. The door was all that stood between Inuyasha and the man who had shot Kagome, he gripped the doorknob and twisted it "May I help you?" he poked his head out the door

"Yeah I want to see me Kagome" the tall long dark haired man said, dark violet eyes piercing though Inuyasha like an arrow, a pair of dress pants, a black button up dress shit and white tie contrasting the whole outfit and a large trench coat covered him "I know she's in here" he tried to push past Inuyasha

"I don't know anyone by the name Kagome" He said pushing back Naraku

The intruder pointed to a picture of Kagome and her father on the desk behind the couch "then why is that there asshole"

"Oh that, it was left here when I moved it, that was the owner before" he lied again keeping Naraku from looking deeper into the apartment from the doorway

"I can smell her" he pushed past Inuyasha finally and picked up the picture "she's here with you isn't she?"

Inuyasha sweated "who is she?" he tired to play dumb

"Kagome Higurashi" Naraku tossed the picture across the room smashing it on the wall "she's fucking here I can smell her" he walked into the small bed room then looked around the kitchen

"Guy, whoever the hell you are you need to go get help cause I don't know any Kagome" he tried to pull the mans attention away

Naraku found the washroom and started for it but before he could get to it Inuyasha pulled him back "that's me personal area" he sneered

The taller man quickly punched Inuyasha in the gut he was truly insane. Inuyasha watched as he ripped the door open and eyed Kagome who was curled up into a little ball shaking in fear, he had never seen her like that. He grabbed Naraku and pulled him out and stood in front on Kagome "don't touch her, I know who you are and you're not going to hurt here again"

The intruder chuckled "hurt her, dear god man…I love Kagome why would I hurt her" he looked past Inuyasha at the girl and smiled evilly before pulling out a handgun and a knife from the back of his pants and waving them in front of the couple

He didn't even have time to think before he ran at Naraku and tackled him, the gun flew out of Naraku's hand and hit the worn floor a few feet away. The two men struggled as Inuyasha and Naraku exchanged blows, it was obvious Inuyasha was in a rage. He couldn't even feel the blows that Naraku landed he just punched away at the man's face. Blood spilled from Naraku's nose and Inuyasha couldn't tell but that could have been his own blood from his newly split knuckles. Kagome watched in horror as the two fought in front of her, she quickly snatched up her phone and dialed 911 before she herd a few shots go off _"hello 911 what's you emergency?" _a lady said

"Help, this guy has a gun!" she yelled before more shots were herd and she quickly tossed away the phone, they could trace the call and send someone

Naraku pushed Inuyasha off of him and went after Kagome easily slashing her forearm deep with his blade that when Inuyasha jumped back in and pulled him back and punched him in the face, that when five shots went off and Kagome never saw one, herd one, felt one, nothing. She stood up, nothing was herd, it was a death's silence and she prayed to god that no one was dead. It was as if she was in slow motion and everything else was in fast forward, the cops and ambulance had gotten to her house picking up both boys and calling the paramedics to get up there with two gurneys. The police had taken her downstairs and she watched as the two rolling death beds went past her, Inuyasha was in one, blood caked on his face and hair, unconscious "I-is he okay" she ran after the medics

"We will see when he gets to the hospital" one said "he's in better shape than the other guy"

The other stretcher went by; Naraku was on it, was that Naraku? She couldn't tell, his face was so mangled and blood was on his face that she couldn't tell if it was him…like she cared. "I'm coming with you" she said and tired to get into the back before one of the policemen grabbed her

"We need you to tell us a few things and stitch that up," he pointed to her bloody arm

Kagome closed her eyes, it couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream but when she opened her eyes there was the police cars, flashing red and blue lights, the blood…everything, it wasn't a dream. The cop spoke again as he lead her to the back of one of the ambulances and out of nowhere another paramedic popped up and started working on her arm "what exactly happened?" Kagome hissed when they started cleaning the gash "well my ex-fiancé who has a history of violent behavior showed up at the apartment and just started attacking us"

"And who are those two men" The cop said trying to keep the teary eyed girl's mind from the medic stitching her up

Kagome and hissed again once the needle punctured her skin "the dark haired one is Naraku Onigumo he's the one that attacked us and the Silver haired one is Inuyasha Takahashi my…" her voice softened "He's my boyfriend" it was the only way she was going to see him in the hospital…that's what she convinced herself

The cop wrote it down in his little book "okay mam we'll get someone to drive you to the hospital, we can do this later" he watched the medic wrap her new stitches with bright white bandages

Kagome nodded trying to hold back tears as she got into the front of the police curser and watched as the world rushed past her in a few moments she was in the waiting room, and as the name stated she was waiting for hope, life…for anything…

Three bullets to the chest, two broken ribs and three cracked, over fifty-seven stitches on his arms and chest, and one broken wrist…that was Inuyasha, getting himself in some serious shit and getting shot. But it was better than being arrested and put in jail for twenty-five to life like that son of a bitch was going to do for being a three time offender. He smiled at the thought of Naraku becoming someone's bitch by the name of Betty. Restraining a laugh he turned his head to the door where his father had just come in "son what happened?" the older Takahashi asked leaning over the bed

"Long story short pops…I got into a fight" he whispered, it still hurt to much to breath but the sting was taken out from the drugs they had pumped into him

"The police said someone tired to hurt your girlfriend" his father sat on the chair beside the bed "I though you a Kikyo were getting serious"

Inuyasha shook his head and whispered again a little shocked that he herd girlfriend "Kikyo is a slut" he tried not to laugh at his fathers astonishment, oh he knew it to "Kagome…she's…different from all the other girls…dad I cant talk anymore" that was half true he just didn't want to talk to him

"Okay son well I'll send this Kagome in" he smiled and left the room

Hours seemed to go by but sure as the sun set in the window Kagome saw down silently beside his bed "how you feeling" she placed her hand on his cold one

Inuyasha looked into her red eyes, it was obvious she had been crying, "Well after all the drugs they put into me I feel…well drugged" he chuckled then flinched in pain

Kagome laughed quietly "I bet" she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand

Her one bloody sleeve had dried and was rolled up from when the medic was fixing her "are you okay!" he said urgently and tried to sit up but flinched and felt Kagome help him back down

"Yeah its nothing ten stitches couldn't do" she smiled lightly "listen the doctors said you have to be here for a while…about two weeks or so just to make sure nothing major happened" she bit her bottom lip lightly "Inu?"

He smiled weakly "Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry"

**

* * *

Lee:** oh my god guys I'm so sorry I had to write that but I had thought of this a long time ago 

**Inuyasha:** thanks a lot!!

**Lee:** sorry hunny

**Kagome:** hunny?!

**Lee:** just a form of expression

**Kagome:** better be!!!

**Lee:** listen this will probably be the second last chapter before I leave!

**Everyone:** WHY!!!!

**Lee:** cause I have a lot to do

**Miroku:** like hanging out with her boyfriend

**Lee:** (glares) yeah but also I gatta pack and find all my stuff

**Sango:** like?

**Lee:** my shoes, uniforms, drumsticks, my drum key, drum pad

**Inuyasha:** I have a feeling this camp has something to do with drums

**Lee:** YOU GOT IT!!! Band camp 2006 here I come

**Kagome:** It's 2007

**Lee:** WHAT (checks calendar) oh great there goes a whole new year

**Kagome:** well here it's a present from all of us, a going away present (hands wrapped gift)

**Lee:** OHH I LOVE PRESENTS (opens box to find a note and reads it out loud) one free review…?

**Kagome:** we need everyone to review as a going away present

**Inuyasha:** yeah so go away!

**Lee:** don't make me get my replacement beater to work

**Kagome:** (rolls paper)

**Inuyasha:** okay, okay sorry god!

**Kagome:** yeah we want everyone to give a review as a going away present!

**Lee:** I WOULD LOVE THAT!!!!

**Sango:** next chapter coming soon…I hope

**Kagome:** REVIEW OR ELSE!!!! (rolls up newspaper)


	12. It’s in her voice

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter twelve:** It's in her voice

His eyes kept on her like if he had let her out of his sight she would be gone forever. I had been only two days since the attack but he was feeling a lot better than he had when he got out of surgery to remove the bullets. Kagome had cried the first night she was there when she thought Inuyasha was sleeping –which he wasn't- she thought it was all her fault and said that if she weren't in Inuyasha's life this wouldn't have happened. Tuesday, the day Kagome was supposed to go for so many jobs that she would be able to pay for groceries for months but she needed to stay with Inuyasha and make sure that he was okay and she would conform to his every whim and Inuyasha being his own sick self made Kagome change his cloths for him since he could hardly even breath let along move. "This is the worst Inu" she commented as she slid off his pants "you are one sick son of a-"

"Hey missy I do need to get changed we are after all going to your very first demo recording" he chuckled

Instantly she stopped and stared at him with wide chocolate eyes "wait what did you say?"

"First demo recording, I have to be there, damn wench watch your hands," he groaned as he felt her hand rest on his thigh, not like he didn't like it

"Demo…recording?" she repeated

"Don't you have ears cause your going to need them" he smiled

Kagome blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating "THEN WHY AM I WAISTING TIME CHANGING YOU?" she yelled picking up her keys

His pants were half off and he had no shirt on "WENCH GET BACK HER AND FINISH THIS!" he yelled as she left getting glares from female nurses and a thumbs up of from one of the male nurses, he was never going to live that down

"I'll get the nurse to do it but for now I have to get ready" she smiled and left the room leaving the door wide open

He cursed her under his breath and tried to cross his arms but thought against it and instead glared at the nurse that came it…just to let you know don't let gay male nurses change a hot guy…bad things happen.

Kagome closed the door to her apartment that she just got back after the police had investigated the scene and squealed in excitement she was getting a demo done with Inuyasha, which meant free recording time, which also meant free publishing with Inuyasha and most of all a chance at getting her music out there. Instantly she started ripping through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit to wear since she knew that a lot of people would be there to see the new artist. The ecstatic singer finally after half an hour decided to wear her best pair of low-rise blue jeans that sat happily on her hips, a white fitted t-shit with a few cool designs on it and a white button up cowgirl shirt, hey if they were going to sign her they she may have been herself. A pair of black vintage converse running shoes topped of the look and she then ran out the door grabbing her guitar in the process and jumping on the bus before it headed off to its next destination. Once she stepped foot on the pavement in front of the hospital she knew Inuyasha was going to be angry at her but she shrugged it off. "Well how is my little Inu doing?" she cheered as she came into the room

Inuyasha grumbled and glared at her "Because of you I now have to have ten showers before I feel clean again, what happened to you?" he asked looking her up and down "someone dressed up"

He was so used to her in just jeans and a t-shit but she had elaborated from her normal look and if he say so himself she looked like any artist he had ever seen, now just to see if his father and the team though so "Well it's just something I threw on" she giggled "now come on we have to get over to the studio"

After an hour, a few nurses and a big ice cream cone Inuyasha sat happily in the hospital wheelchair licking his icy treat. The drive over was pretty quiet except for Inuyasha wining after he finished the cone with splashes of ice cream around his mouth then Kagome getting mad when he wined too much, back to the good old days. Kagome wheeled Inuyasha into the studio where his father and a few other people were standing around talking to one another "hey guys" Inuyasha said as they entered the room

"Son" the older Takahashi boomed, "how are you feeling?" he hugged his son gently

"Better now that I great a break from that hell hole" he rolled his eyes

"That is the best hospital in New York City, it is not a hell hole" his father wagged a finger at him "and this must be Kagome Higurashi"

"Yes Sir" she shook his hand "It's nice to finally meet you"

"As well as meet you Miss. Higurashi" he smiled

Kagome giggled "Please just Kagome"

"Alright Kagome" he chuckled "why don't we get right down to business and start recording, just a few run thoughts of some songs and we'll start working one them after"

She nodded and wheeled Inuyasha over beside the mixing board "you going to be okay" she asked after noticing his short of breath

"I'll be fine just a little tired that's all" he smiled and pushed her arm "don't go all soft on me"

"Yeah, yeah Inu" she rolled her eyes and picked up her guitar

This had only been the second time she was in the professional recording studio; she had worked in an Indy one back in high school between her ranch chores. She pulled out her black acoustic guitar and tuned it since she hadn't played it in a while being so busy and all and after it was tuned she strummed a simple note but that simple 'E' chord held all the excitement in her body. Inuyasha's father nodded at her to signal hey were ready to record and she pushed her face into the microphone in front of her "this song is called Hey there My baby" she smiled and played the first few notes then her voice rang through the sound booth

_Hey there my baby  
what's it like in new York city  
I'm a thousand miles away  
but baby tonight you look so pretty  
yes you do  
time square cant shine as bright as you  
I swear its true_

Her vice on her voice was amazing, and her fingers worked on the stings of the guitar keeping it right in tune with her voice…

_hey there my baby  
don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
give this song another listen  
close your eyes  
listen to my voice its my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
what you do to me_

Inuyasha sat up in his wheelchair wincing a few times and listened to her song, a song that touched his soul, it was all in her voice…

_hey there my baby  
I've got so much left to say  
if every simple song I wrote to you  
would take your breath away  
id write it all  
even more in love with me you'd fall  
we'd have it all_

_oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me_

_a thousand miles seems pretty far  
but they've got planes and trains and cars  
id walk to you if I had no other way  
our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
that none of them have felt this way  
My baby I can promise you  
that by the time that we get through  
the world will never ever be the same  
and you're to blame_

_hey there my baby  
you be good and don't you miss me  
two more years and you'll be done with school  
and ill be making history like I do  
you know its all because of you  
we can do whatever we want to  
hey there my baby here's to you  
this ones for you_

The last note filled the booth and everyone stared in awe at the twenty-four year old, she smiled nervously and the older Takahashi decided to break the silent over the intercom to the sound booth "Amazing Kagome, come on in we'll back track it for you" he smiled and let her come in…Everything that they needed to know about this girls future was in her voice…

**

* * *

Lee:** okay so that was "Hey there Delilah" by The Plain White T's but I changed a few words so it was kinda directed to Inuyasha 

**Kagome:** I love that song!!!!

**Lee:** me too!!!

**Inuyasha:** okay I get shot and Kagome is going to be a star what is up with that!?

**Lee:** well…umm…

**Inuyasha:** okay you're now on top of my hit list

**Lee:** KAGOME!!!!

**Inuyasha:** NOOOO!!!! I'm kidding!!

**Lee:** you better be…well I've gotten hardly any reviews on a lot of my chapters especially on my new ones

**Kagome:** well people are just lazy!

**Lee:** what I'm going to fucking camp for three weeks running around with drums and they cant type a message

**Kagome:** I guess so

**Lee:** okay now no one gets cookies like it was going to give out

**Everyone:** NOOOOO!!!!!

**Lee:** well next chapter is coming in three weeks sorry guys but I have to pack

**Everyone:** okay…(sniff)

**Lee**: (pets Everyone's head) sorry but I gatta


	13. Lean on me

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter thirteen: **Lean on me

Weeks had passed since she had sang in the recording studio the first time and now they kept asking her back to sing backup for other singers and play guitar for some odd jobs but it was nothing really about her own career. Inuyasha had been getting better and better with the days and now he was starting to walk again and had gotten all of his stitches removed…only one scar was left, a really long one on his perfect chest. Kagome still blamed herself for what happened but Inuyasha always pulled her out of that and made her feel better, they were the cutest…confusing friends ever…?

Inuyasha yawned and watched as Kagome worked on the music to a new song on his father's grand piano. She was so cute and innocent every time she pressed the wrong key and flinched a little at the off key sound and scribbled down the notes on her staff paper like it was gold. He smiled a little and leaned back into the plush white leather chair winching, he was still a bit sore. His wrist cast had been signed by only a few people mainly Kagome who drew little doggies on it…funny Ha ha. Kagome sighed and went through the chords of the verse once and they just seemed to melt together it just sounded peaceful and when she finished Inuyasha flashed a toothy at her and spoke "I like it"

Kagome slid her body around on the polished wood piano bench "really?"

"Yeah sound great you have any words for it yet?" he asked wrapping his un-casted arm around his chest for a second he sometimes got small pains

Kagome looked concerned for a second but thought he would get mad at her concern over something really small he was still stubborn like that "yeah but there not done yet"

"Well give me the first verse" he pushed her

Kagome sighed, she really didn't like to show Inuyasha the unfinished works of her songs but since she was pretty much indebted to him for her whole life well then to hell with it "okay I'll just do a verse and the chorus cause yeah…" she couldn't really form words until she started the song.

The piano was soft save for a few dominant keys she pushed then she opened her mouth…

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's_

_Always tomorrow_

They she started to play the chorus pushing the keys a little harder to bring out the melody

Lean on me 

_When you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend _

_I'll help you carry on_

_For_

_It wont be long_

_Till I'm gunna need somebody to lean on_

She let the last chord end and pulled her fingers off the keys "so?" she smiled nervously

Inuyasha almost wanted to just then jump up and have his way with Kagome but then someone might get hurt, mainly him "I love it!"

Kagome squealed with excitement "well then you have to leave so I can finish it cause I can't do it with you staring at me you freak"

"Fine" he stood up slowly "I'll go at do…something…" he shifted his golden eyes

"Good boy" she smiled and sat back down on the piano bench and waited for him to leave

He had no idea what he was going to do for a whole day since he hadn't been out of Kagome's sight for weeks, maybe he should go down and work at the studio…nah there was a chance Kikyo was there and he didn't want to get pissed today. What about going out and just getting some exercise he hadn't done that since he was bed ridden…nope it hurt to much to even run let alone long distance jogging. What about getting Kagome a gift…yeah he did owe her everything, if she had just left then he would have probably gone back to partying before he was ready and plus Christmas was in only a month, yes it was November and outside the weather was getting colder and colder by the day and the holidays were just around the corner. Inuyasha really only spent the holidays partying and mindless one night stands with girls he didn't know but that Inu was gone and now he was going to start thinking before acting. He called for the car and headed off towards the heart of the city, it was New York City after all and who couldn't find the perfect gift there anyways.

He had been walking around forever searching store after store but he still hadn't seen that gift that would make her fall madly head over heals with him. He had gone to many clothing stores but he didn't know what size Kagome was…like it mattered he loved her just the way she was. He went to jewelry stores after jewelry store but he had already given her the necklace she never took off. Then it hit him he didn't need to buy her something. Inuyasha raced back to the car and told the driver to go to his next destination, now what was he up to.

Kagome signed now that Inuyasha was gone she was all alone in his huge mansion with and unlimited supply of food and so much time to get her song done. She slowly ventured up the stairs and found Inuyasha's room, which was obviously his cause there were clothes all over the floor and a picture of him when he was little and his mother holding him, she had never gotten the whole story of Inuyasha and his mother but if he was going to tell her he would do it on his own time and she wouldn't push him. There was a small fridge beside his bed that Kagome popped open and pulled out a 'Dr. Pepper' and sipped it slowly as she looked around the room. There was a few acoustic guitars that where resting on holders attached to his wall and some other electric guitars along with a flying V in the corner. A pair of drumsticks sat neatly on his floor under some clothes _'he's a drummer too?' _she thought as she placed them on his dresser. The room was a mess so Kagome being Kagome had to do something about it so she started picking up the messy, dirty clothes and putting them in a pile outside his door she would wash them later, and yet she still couldn't see the floor after she picked up the clothes because it was littered with scribbled on papers with all sorts of lyrics on them some one them she could tell he was out of it cause his letters were dragging and then flew off the page, she giggled at one with some drawing of a happy face but not really a happy face since it went off the page and onto a different one. After she picked every paper up and sorted the trash with important papers she could actually feel the soft blue area rug and the hardwood flooring that peeked out from the edges. Now to do his laundry…oh this was going to be fun…

After Inuyasha had figured out the perfect gift and gotten most of it done he decided that Kagome had, had enough time to be by herself and he had to go back to see if she was done or not cause the truth was he really wanted to hear the rest of the song, oh and see Kagome too. He walked through the door and heard the loud dryer buzzer go off signaling it was done its job. Inuyasha followed the noises and once he got to the laundry room his heart stopped there was Kagome pulling out a pair of his boxers from the dryer along with some other clothing items "Um Kags" he almost whispered

"Yeah" she didn't even turn to who was talking or even clue in that it was Inuyasha

"Why are you holding my boxers" he tried his hardest again not to just tear her clothes off one by one

Kagome turned to him and hid the boxers behind her back "umm…well…I went to your room…and I-it was all m-messy and so…I just you know cleaned it and then I saw all the clothes and I well…started doing your laundry" she stumbled over her words and turned red with embarrassment

Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her close _'I love when you do my laundry Kags, we can do it over and over and over' _although her wanted to say that he pulled the boxers from her soft hands and sniffed them "good job I might hire you as my cleaning lady"

Kagome rolled her eyes "thanks Inu but sniffing that in front of me is kinda awkward" she pointed to the silk boxers in his hand "oh and I didn't know you were a drummer"

Inuyasha looked confused for a second then spoke "Oh, I played snare drum in my high school marching band I just kinda kept those for good memories"

"You played in a marching band?" she almost burst out laughing just thinking of Inuyasha in those funny hats and a bright coloured uniform but she couldn't hold it back for long

Inuyasha watched Kagome laugh, "hey I was good, lead stick in fact, I knew how to work my sticks"

Kagome just laughed harder "you know how bad that sounded?"

"Shut up" he rubbed his boxers in her face "haha who laughing now"

She batted the boxers away "hey don't" but when she backed up she tripped over a hamper of clothes and felt her stitches rip open again since her cut was so deep they had left them on for a few more weeks

Kagome yelped in pain as she hit the ground and held her now staining bandages it hurt felling every stitch pulling away from each other and instantly Inuyasha knew what he had done and picked her up and set her on the warm dryer "hold still okay" he looked up at her and ran a hand through her ebony hair to calm her down. He worked quickly but carefully as he unwrapped the gauze bandage wrap from around her forearm but when he hit the bloody skin she hissed in pain. The stitches had ripped entirely apart leaving her half healed gash bleeding pretty badly Kagome was shaking it hurt so much "Kagome I'm going to call the hospital okay" he made Kagome look into his eyes, it hurt so much she was still shaking

Kagome nodded a little as she held her arm right above the cut.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell and called the doctor that had looked after Kagome since it was his family doctor "hey, look Kagome's stitches reopened…it was my fault…she fell…no I didn't push her…no there's no infection…look they just opened so can you get down here now to get them fixed up she in a lot of pain" he basically yelled into the phone "Fine…yes, okay five minuets" he hung up

Kagome was still shaking and clenching her teeth the pain was so intense it hurt to even think about the wound. Inuyasha pulled a black shirt from the dryer and wrapped it around her arm to try and stop the bleeding "It's okay" he leaned Kagome's head on his should and tried to take her mind off the pain "the doctor will be here soon" he cooed

She couldn't even think all she knew was pain and leaning on Inuyasha "it hurts Inu" her eyes shut tight

"I know Kags" he held her tightly kissing her neck softly to try and take her mind off it but it didn't word much "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"No it's okay I liked it" she wasn't even thinking about what she said, she didn't mean she like his boxers in her face, not that she minded it but she meant she like her and Inuyasha actually having fun without being mad at each other

"Heh okay Kags" he smiled and heard the door open and close "over here doc!" he yelled

The doctor rushed into the door hauling and oversized bag and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. And even though he had been pushed out of the way he still kept a grip on Kagome's soft hand. He knew when she was in pain when she squeezed his hand tighter and hissed at the doctor but once he was done fixing her up she almost felt as if it never happened due to the massive amount of freezing he put on it. Inuyasha thanked the doctor and let him leave on his own. He stood in front of Kagome who was still seated on top of the dryer and was almost eye level with Inuyasha but was still a little taller "I'm sorry Kagome"

"Don't be it was an accident" she held her arm

"I still am" he looked down at her newly bandaged arm then back up to her flushed face "Kagome I need to tell you something" here it was…he was going to say it even if she denied him "Kagome…I…" just then the door bell went off and Inuyasha having let the maid have the day off went a got the door "Hi I'm from the 'Help children with no feeling in their arms' fund and I was wondering if you would like to make a donation" before the intruder could say anymore Inuyasha slammed the door on his face _'fuck you for messing it all up!!!!' _he had just lost his nerve to tell her

"What was it you were going to say?" Kagome watched Inuyasha walk back into the room still sitting on the dryer

"Nothing" he sighed and stood in front of her and then felt Kagome lean her head on his shoulder, she had somebody to lean on she just didn't know that he was in love with her…oh man just wait till Christmas

* * *

**Lee: **haha well I'm back from camp!

**Everyone:** YAY!!!

**Lee:** and I'm now officially a level one drummer

**Inuyasha:** level one? How many levels are there

**Lee:** five and trust me one is the hardest

**Kagome:** I'm so proud of you

**Lee:** heh some people didn't even get their level one

**Kagome:** so why didn't you get your level two

**Lee:** cause everything there is right handed and I'm a lefty

**Inuyasha:** ahahahah serves you right

**Lee:** what!? KAGOME GET HIM

**Kagome:** (runs after Inuyasha with paper)

**Lee:** oh home sweet home oh yeah I only got one review while I was away, thanks…

**Miroku:** I REVIEWED!!!!!

**Lee:** no you didn't but know I know that I'm loved…(glares)

**Everyone:** sorry…

**Lee:** well if I can get A LOT more reviews I might forgive you

**Everyone:** okay!

**Lee:** okay review now

**Sango:** okay new chapter coming soon…if Lee stops drumming and gets down to it

**Lee:** (drums away on her drum pad) BUT ITS FUN!!!!!!

**Sango:** ugh I'm getting a headache already

**Lee:** MUAHAHAH!!!!


	14. Christmas fun!

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter fourteen:** Christmas fun!

Kagome wrapped her gifts in the guestroom quietly since Inuyasha was sleeping in the room over and also cause it was one in the morning and if Kagome woke him up she would probably get yelled at and hit with a newspaper like she did to him. Inuyasha had let her escape her "Danger Zone" apartment and stay in the guestroom for till Christmas since she didn't have any other plans other than to call her mother and see if she got the presents she sent them, she did it every year…minus the Inuyasha part. She had gotten the whole family something with her new pay check scratch that…bigger newer pay check, she had even gotten the house maid a gift. Kagome couldn't wait until she got to see Inuyasha's face when he opened her present to him but she had to hide it in her underwear dower so he would stop looking for it under everything in the house. Only two more days, two more till the big holiday; tomorrow was Christmas eve, arrived and Stacy was so kind to give all the temper's a few days off…as if she hadn't missed enough already. New York was beautiful around this time of year; her favorite season of all was winter. Some people saw winter as a dead time but Kagome saw a new beginning to the year a cleaning and it was so romantic to. She would see couples walking through Central Park holding hands and enjoying getting cuddly to warm up a little before they would go home and enjoy and nice fire or something…well that's what she imagined them doing. A small blanket of fresh powered snow had just covered the city and it was still falling day by day. Kagome slipped under the blankets of the guest bed but she still shivered, the skylight to the guestroom had been open for a few days and she didn't know how to close it and she didn't want to look like a stupid girl asking for anyone to help, she was stubborn like that so instead she grabbed her blanket and slowly, quietly stepped into Inuyasha's room "Inu" she whispered

Inuyasha grumbled and turned towards her voice still asleep. She didn't think anything off it and just slid into the bed under her own blanket facing away from his back after all they weren't dating so this was still really, really…really awkward for her at least. Once she was warm and comfy she felt a strong arm pull her and her blankets closer to an even warmer body _'oh god'_ her mind raced because she knew Inuyasha was probably awake "umm Inu"

Another grumble escaped his firm lips and pulled her even closer till her blankets had fallen away enough so her back was touching his naked chest, thank god she wore a sweater to bed…which after a moment she regretted because it was getting a little hot under the blankets. She quickly removed the sweater and underneath was a crisp white tank top. Kagome was basically moved into the house since she didn't want to leave her most precious stuff in the hell part of town so clothes weren't a problem. After about an hour of watching the snow fall outside Inuyasha's balcony window she decided that she needed to sleep even if she was in the arms of Inuyasha…they were only friends…right?

The morning came quickly and before you could say 'Kagome was in bed with you' Inuyasha had opened his eyes to see that he was hugging a very fluffy blanket that didn't belong on his bed…wasn't it Kagome's blanket? He slipped out of his bed and pulled on a white t-shirt and trudged tiredly down the steps into the kitchen. Kagome had been up for hours she didn't want Inuyasha to wake up and her to be right there cause that would just make a huge mess. Inuyasha groaned and pulled out a bowl and some 'coco-puffs' from the cabinet "good morning sunshine" she greeted as she ate her own bowl

He poured a bowl and sat beside her picking a spoon from beside her and pouring some milk into it "yeah, yeah" he sighed

"Didn't you sleep well?" she asked trying her hardest not to turn red

Inuyasha popped some of the sugary cereal into his mouth and swallowing "yeah but I didn't get to sleep till like two in the morning since I herd someone wrapping gift" he narrowed his eyes on her "I will find my present"

Kagome giggled, "Is that a challenge?"

"No" he replied after shoveling some more food into his mouth "It's a promise"

"Okay…" she finished her bowl and placed it in the sink, he paused for a minuet and then swiftly turned around placing her hands on the edge of the sink behind her "hey…I'm a…going to Central Park tonight, its kind of a tradition of mine…would you like to come with me?" she smiled nervously

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl "umm…yeah sure" he really just wanted to stare at her, she was beautiful in her white tank top and soft pajama pants, messed up wavy hair and light brown eyes…how could he say no?

Kagome smiled and nodded slightly "okay, we leave at eleven tonight oh and bring one present that we are going to open"

He nodded "kay" and went back to his cereal trying to hide his excitement

Only one more day till he got to give her his present and he had worked really hard on it he hoped she loved it enough to get back together with him. Kagome stretched and smiled "I'm going to go have a shower and get something's done today" and by something's she meant wrap the rest of her presents and hide them from Inuyasha and the rest of his family but she also had to call her mother and see how she was doing…what a good daughter

Inuyasha nodded and smiled at her just wishing he could ask if she needed some help with that shower but he knew that would be bad, very bad. Once Kagome disappeared up the stairs Inuyasha quickly finished his bowl and ran down into the finished den/basement to grab a few things before making sure his present was perfect for Kagome.

After her shower Kagome got ready and pulled out her cell phone from her backpack and dialed the number slowly, she knew deep down in her heart that something was not right at all and it was a matter of time till she knew what it was and hopefully this feeling wasn't about her mother or brother. The phone only rang once before it was picked up "Hello?" she called into the phone

"_Hello" _Sota had answered the phone

"Merry Christmas Eve" she smiled trying to cover up her shaking

There was a pause _"yeah merry Christmas eve, hey mom wants to talk to you"_

"You sure?" she asked before the phone was handed to her mother

"_Kagome" _her mother said breathlessly _"merry Christmas eve"_

"Hi mom, you too, how are you feeling?" she asked hopeful

"_You know how this weather dose to me" _she coughed muffing the sound with her hand _"we got your presents yesterday Sota tried to open his"_

Kagome chuckled "Yeah I hope he likes his present but I have to go Inuyasha and I are going out for a while"

"_Going out?"_ her voice sounded a little to happy

"No mom not that 'going out' I mean were going to go somewhere out of the house" Kagome explained having all of her blood rush to her face "but I have to go I'll call you tomorrow, love you mom"

She hung up just after hearing the same goodbyes her mother always gave and slid the phone back into her backpack and started to change she was going to take Inuyasha out because she was pretty sure he had never gone shopping with her and Kagome was the ultimate shopper…well window shopper. She walked into her own bathroom that was attached to her guestroom and turned on the shower. After a long hot shower Kagome got dressed into a pair of jogging pants and a long sleeve shirt she decided after she wrapped her presents she would go and get Inuyasha to go out to get some stuff for her apartment that she needed. The presents were wrapped in minuets before Inuyasha walked into her room "Hey I forgot about it but my dad is having this party thingy and well I cant just leave you here…you…might steal something"

"Hey" she defended " I'm no kleptomaniac"

"Sure that's why my shave gel is gone" he smirked "never mind your legs are to hairy"

Kagome rolled her eyes "whatever, and yes I will go to the party" she looked around her room to make sure no bra's where hanging around anywhere

"Okay were leaving in about an hour or so" he left the room

"WHAT!!" she yelled "I CAN'T GET READY IN AN HOUR!"

Inuyasha laughed and hurried into his room to get his black pants and white button up shirt, it wasn't a very formal party after all. Kagome on the other hand was ripping through her closet and thereafter never finding a dress to where she settled on a black cocktail dress she had never worn –every girl had one of those 'only in case' dresses in the back of their closet. She tried to straighten her wavy hair but it only made the waves clump together…which looked really good actually and after putting some light makeup on and a bracelet and keeping the necklace Inuyasha gave her on she was ready. She walked down the steps where Inuyasha had gone down. He was standing at the bottom of the steps "wow Kags you clean up nice" he smiled

"Your not as dirty either" she joked as she pasted him and picked up her jacket "hey we need to come back here after cause you promised that we would walk through the park"

Inuyasha nodded "yeah" he seemed to be glowing that night

She passed him and he followed her out the door and into the limo that was parked outside. It didn't take long for the snow to start falling again and covering the city with a fresh coat of white snowflakes. Kagome always liked to watch the snowflakes glitter in the light. It was already getting dark by the time they had gotten to the party and she was already getting nervous it was obviously not her scene she would usually waitress at parties, not go to them. Inuyasha stepped out of the limo first and was gentlemen enough to help his 'date' out of the vehicle and past the flashing media that was outside of the doors yelling at the son of the wealthy record label owner "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Who is your date!?" that's what most of the questions were or "Who is this one Inuyasha!?"

He wanted to punch every one of them out but since he was in the public eye he didn't not to mention Kagome would never take him back. Once they entered the building everything looked like it was from a movie, red carpeting over the large entrance staircase, tables covered by bright white table covers, sparkling silverware and not to mention high class people dressing in high class clothes and there she was standing in just a cocktail dress that had been in her closet for the longest time. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter and stared straight ahead, she didn't need to screw this up "you okay" he whispered into her ear

She nodded and swallowed hard "yeah I'm…I'm fine" which was code for 'get me the hell out of here!'

Inuyasha whisked her onto the dance floor and swayed her to the slow beat of the song "this is better" he smiled to keep her from screaming

"Yeah" she almost whispered

After a few dances, some food, some champagne Inuyasha felt someone tap on his shoulder and behind the dancing couple was Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru and his wife Rin "hey Inuyasha" Rin smiled genuinely

"Hey Rin" he forced a smile and looked down at the nervous midnight haired musician "oh this is Kagome"

"Oh hello Kagome" Rin smiled and shook her hand

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly "Hello" his voice held no emotion "where did you meet this one"

Okay so Inuyasha was on the edge, he and his brother never really liked each other "were not dating" she injected "were just friends"

The older bother gave a look, yes a small look at Kagome "and what do you do?" he asked coldly

"I…umm…I work as a temp" she said quietly

"So a temp, nice one Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said sarcastically rolling his eyes

Kagome was on the verge of tears, not even two hours into the party and she was already being looked down on by high class people so maybe she wasn't the riches person in the word or in Sesshomaru's case the rudest but she was a good person and she didn't need to take this "Inuyasha I don't feel very well I'm going to go back home okay, nice to meet you Rin and Sesshomaru and merry Christmas" she forced a small smiled and left the three to go into the cold winter.

Inuyasha pushed his brother hard "what the hell was that!?" he stomped away and followed after Kagome into the flashes of the media's cameras.

He called out to her finding her entering the limo that she had called for "Kagome" he slid into the limo after her "Kagome I'm sorry…Sess is a dick"

Kagome sniffed her head turned away for him "It's okay"

"No it's not" he placed his hand on her shoulder "hey its already ten-thirty so how about we go back home, get changed and go to the park"

Kagome nodded and wrapped her jacket around her shoulders tighter. The ride home was silent save for Inuyasha's string of curses after every pothole they hit. He helped her out of the car and followed her up the stairs. Kagome shut her door and hung her head "okay Kagome…pull it together" she shook her head and looked at her closet after tearing her dress off and tossing it across the room. She decided to wear a pair of her signature hip hugging jeans, a white button up dress shirt with a dark brown sweater vest that hugged her curves nicely then a pair of black leather boots that she had bought along with a very expensive Wool jacket…hey a girl could splurge sometime. She walked down the stairs after grabbing Inuyasha's wrapped gift and met him at the bottom. He had only changed into a pair of blue jeans and some running shoes "ready?"

Kagome nodded and smiled "yeah"

The drive to central park was nice since everyone was at home with their families so the roads were almost completely empty save for the occasional businessman trying to get home. Kagome stepped out first this time and before she could even see Inuyasha coming she ran as fast as she could into the park as if she were a five year old again "SNOW" she hurled herself into a pile of fresh powdered snow giggling like crazy.

Inuyasha did the same landing right beside her "I WANT MY GIFT WENCH!!" he yelled up to the sky

She laughed and ran back to the car and grabbed the red wrapped gift and placed it on his chest softly so she didn't hurt him. He sat up and ripped open the present and stared at a shoe box "you got me shoes?" as if he didn't have enough

"Open it and find out" she smiled felling warm in the cold winter night

He looked at the box and flipped the top open and stared a framed picture "my mom sent it out here and though it would be a good surprise"

The picture was taken when they were back on the ranch. Inuyasha was hugging Kagome from behind as she took the horses back into the barn, she was laughing and he was just smiling at her like he was happy that she wouldn't leave his arms, the sun was setting in the background and the clouds above them were an orangey-red colour, it was a beautiful picture and gift for that matter. He looked over at Kagome who was smiling at the picture "I think Sota took it" she said running her fingers over the pink pearl around her neck "he's really warmed up to you"

He chuckled "I don't think so he was about to kill me before I left" he looked back down at the picture and mentally kicked himself in the head for screwing what they had up "thanks Kags" he hugged her tightly "now for your present" he stood up and lead her to a bench "I'll be right back" he smiled and backed away to the car and opened the truck. She couldn't see what he was doing since there was a huge tree in her way but as soon as she herd the strumming of a guitar she knew what he was doing and her heart leaped from her chest. Inuyasha appeared from behind the huge tree, an acoustic guitar slung around his shoulder strumming away to a song she hand ever heard.

_You've been alone  
You've been afraid  
I've been a fool  
In so many ways  
But I would change my life  
If you thought you might try love me _

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes as Inuyasha sang the song that he knew explained everything…

_So please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
Take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again _

_I'm not a saint  
I'm just a man  
Who let heaven and earth in the palm of his hand  
But I threw it away  
So now I stand here today asking forgiveness  
And if you could just _

_Please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
Take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again _

_Little girl, you're all I've got  
Don't you leave me standing here once again  
Cause I'll give you my life yes I would  
If you would let me try to love you_

His voice was soft yet strong as he strummed to her and through the song he got closer and closer to Kagome till he was right in front of her knelling done in the snow practically begging through his song…

_So please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
And take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over again  
Again oh  
oh, oh _

_You know I love you yeah  
Give me one more chance_

Kagome felt her tears slide down her cheeks "please, will you?" he asked as her whipped her tears away with his thumb and then just letting his hand rest on her cheek.

She looked into his golden eyes, I hurt to let him in but she had to she loved him "I will Inu" she smiled through her tears.

Inuyasha practically jumped with happiness as she picked Kagome up and twirled her around in a hug "thank you Kagome" he whispered "I love you so much"

"I love you too" she smiled as he lowered her feet onto the ground. This was Inuyasha's new beginning…how long till he screwed this one up?

**

* * *

Lee: **so yeah it took me like three days to write this one 

**Kagome:** really?

**Lee:** yeah I didn't know how to put you two back together

**Inuyasha:** haha it was cool how you did it though

**Kagome and Inuyasha:** WHAT!!!!

**Lee:** yeah I thought you would make up under the mistletoe

**Kagome:** that's not bad but I like this one better

**Lee:** know what's funny I was looking for a song and this was the first one IT WAS PERFECT!!!

**Kagome:** its Justin Timberlake right?

**Lee:** yeah how do you know?

**Kagome:** (hided JT shrine in her closet) just guessing…eeeeheheh…

**Lee:** okay…well I liked it

**Inuyasha:** (finds JT Shrine) HEY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!

**Kagome:** I do but Justin is HHHHHOT!!! (looks at JT pic) damn boy shake it!!!

**Lee:** weird…but yeah he is HHHHHOT!!!

**Inuyasha:** and what am I a shit ball

**Kagome:** noooo you're my little doggy

**Lee:** I wouldn't do that

**Inuyasha:** BARK!!!!!!

**Kagome:** AHHHHH!!!!

**Sango:** new chapter coming soon…when Lee isn't busy!!

**Lee:** IM GOING CAMPING TOMORROW FOR FOUR DAYS!!!

**Everyone:** but you just got back

**Lee:** I need a break

**Everyone:** (sigh) lazy!!


	15. it was a Christmas she wouldn’t forget

**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter fifteen: **it was a Christmas she wouldn't forget

It was that day, that day that every kid all over the world would wake up and run down their stairs and stare in awe at the tall tree standing in their living room glowing with lights that would never be beautiful until that time of yeah. They would open their presents and even if it was just socks they would smile from ear to ear and wear them for the whole day. Where family would sit at a huge table and laugh at the burnt turkey in the middle of the huge feast and even tell stories about other holiday moments. This day wasn't all that for Kagome until this year, this year was different since she did have a family to share it with and have someone that truly cared for her. Kagome woke up smiling then quickly sliding out of the bed and pulling the blankets off of the boxer clad Inuyasha who even quicker tried to pull them back "wake up sleepy" she crawled back over to him and kissed him between words "Marry Christmas"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her back "yeah, yeah morning to you to" he sat up scratching his silver hair

Kagome tossed his pajama pants at him "hurry up" she said as she fixed her midnight hair

After laughing at Inuyasha when he fell out of the bed and being chased they both ran down the stairs and popped their selves in front of the bright Christmas tree. Kagome smiled to her love only brightened the room more as she separated her presents from his "okay" she smiled and crawled over to his half dressed form as he sat in one of their white leather chairs "are we waiting for your parents or do we start opening them now" she rested her hands on his thighs as she kneeled in front of him

"Well Sess and Rin are coming over and Jaken my brothers assistant, umm who else, oh Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Bankotsu are all coming and my fathers friend Totosai" he smiled down at Kagome then captured her lips in a small kiss

"Wow" she said against his lips "that's a few people"

Inuyasha smiled again and sat up "yeah more presents" he said before his mother entered the room "morning mom"

Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother smiled with her cup of coffee in her hand as she entered the room "morning you two" she seemed to be ageless as she glided further into the room "I hope no one has opened any presents before the family gets here" she said

The two shook their heads like five year olds as they watched the woman enter the room "no mom we haven't yet but Kagome was going to!" he pointed to his love

"Hey no I wasn't" she whacked him playfully on the leg

Izayoi shook her head "it's like you guys are kids again" she walked back into the room from where she came after explaining to the couple that she was going to get Inuyasha's father…this was going to be a Christmas Kagome was never going to forget

After five fights, six make-ups, breakfast, showers, and lots of kisses the who family was there sitting in their living room, laughing, telling old stories, opening presents…that is everyone was opening presents except for Kagome and Inuyasha who where sitting at the piano fooling around on the black and white keys and laughing their heads off singing Christmas tunes. "Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday" Kagome sang loudly as Inuyasha swayed with her on the piano bench

He wasn't one for playing piano but Kagome had taught him a few things and now they were playing together before "Inuyasha, Kagome come and open presents you guys haven't opened any" Inuyasha's father boomed from the tree as he chatted with his old friend Totosai

They both got up and walked over to the tree where presents had been laying there for them to tear open "Oh Kagome open mine and Sessy's" Rin smiled from Sesshomaru's side

'_After what he said to me I should just hurl it at him, but she's nice so why not' _Kagome picked up the wrapped gift and tore off the wrapping and stared at a very expensive tennis bracelet "Oh Rin" she stared at the diamond incrusted jewelry that could pay off anything if she sold it for the right price "thank you"

"We just wanted to say were sorry" she let her hand rest on her husbands arm

Kagome smiled and opened a few other presents and watched Inuyasha open his own as if he was a little kid again just going through them like wild fire then getting to Kagome's large one "what is it?" he asked her smiling widely

"Open it" she edged on as she watch him open the box with his golden eyes shining

Inuyasha knew she used other boxes to his the gift and when he opened it his eyes where looking at a box advertising and big screen T.V "okay…" he opened the box and stared down a bright red snare drum sitting beside a harness and a pair of the best sticks he had ever seen "oh wow"

"You said you used to play so…" she smiled at his amazement

"I love it" he leaned over and kissed her and pulled the drum out of the box hooking it on properly like he had been playing since he was in high school then picking up the sticks with the words 'Tetsaiga' printed on the side of the black paint.

The walked around a little bit seeing if the drum felt comfortable, and after playing a few licks on the drum he set it back down and sat down beside Kagome and looked at her "now open yours" he smiled

Kagome searched the area around the tree but there where no more presents left "where is it?" she looked over at him

He looked confused "oh I know" he got up on his knee and pulled the little box out of his pocket

Kagome looked confused for a moment then spotted the little box in his hand as he pulled it out of his baggy jeans pocket then her body shook "I-Inuyasha…?"

"Kagome for the past months you have done so much for me, you've cared for me, hated me, loved me, and brought so much into my life" he looked into her chocolate brown eyes "Kagome I know you love me, I've told you and I'll tell you for years to come, Kagome Higurashi will you marry me?" he pulled back the box top and showed a white gold ring with blue coloured gems shining in it

Kagome was stunned as she looked into his golden eyes, he really did love her, she really loved him she loved him beyond anything, she would give her life for him and now he was asking her to marry him, the answer was obvious "Yes, yes, a million times yes" she tackled him to the ground kissing him passionately

The crowd around them clapped and cheered as Inuyasha slid the ring around her left hand right finger and stood up picking her up bridal style still kissing her…told you it was a Christmas she wasn't going to forget…

"I do" Kagome said with a smiled across her face as she stood on the beach as she held both of Inuyasha's hands

"You may kiss the bride" the priest said, he too was bare feet as they stood in the warm sand

Inuyasha didn't even wait till he finished his sentence before he captured her lips with his and stayed there for what seemed like hours. Once they broke apart the both ran down to the water line and jumped onto a sea-doo with the sigh 'Just married' on the back and raced out into the water. The rest of the guest and family where cheering and watching the couple ride out into the sunset as a few of them got into their cars to meet them at the reception. Once all the guest where there Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the large room holding hands drenched head to toe laughing and their hair plastered to their faces "THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED" Inuyasha half laughed, half yelled as they sat down in their seats.

The reception was held at a beach side resort where huge windows showed the dipping sun over the sea line and orange clouds looked at the wedding. The media was outside waiting for the newly weds to run out and make a quick escape to their honeymoon in Hawaii after a lots of dancing and a few drinks. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha as they where called out onto the dance floor and slowly swayed to the song that came from the speakers around the dance floor

_You don't have to make your mind up_

_I just wanna take my time with you_

_yeah_

_If that's alright_

_it's alright it's alright_

_Oh forgive me if I get to shy but_

_maybe you're the reason why_

_I'm feelin' butterflies_

_I feel it too_

_Somethin' bout the look in your eyes_

_Oooh it just makes me feel so right_

Inuyasha held Kagome as close as he could "I love you" he whispered "what are we going to do when we get to our hotel?" he chuckled

_Well you're my boy_

_You're my joy_

_You're my dream_

_I'm for ya_

_I adore your everything that I need_

_I love how you love me_

_If I'm made for you_

_you're made for me_

_It's too good to be_

_So tell me what we're gonna do now_

"Oh I think you know" she rested her head on his chest "but I gatta tell you something" she smiled

_Funny how my world keeps spinnin'_

_sometimes you can be so silly_

_You know just how to make me laugh_

_Yeah_

_You're skin is so lovely_

_When you touch me_

_I know that you got my back_

_Sure do, yes I do_

_I feel so safe when you hold me_

_It's like you know me_

"Good or bad, cause if its bad wait till we get back from our honeymoon" he whispered into her ear

_Well you're my boy_

_You're my joy_

_You're my dream_

_I'm for ya_

_I adore your everything that I need_

_I love how you love me_

_If I'm made for you_

_you're made for me_

_It's too good to be_

_So tell me what we're gonna do now_

"Oh it's defiantly good…I think" she kissed his wet chin

_Oh right now_

_See baby I love how you make me smile_

_Don't leave_

_Please stay awhile_

_Let's make this happen_

_I don't care how_

"Okay then tell me" he nuzzled her head with his

_Well you're my boy_

_You're my joy_

_You're my dream_

_I'm for ya_

_I adore your everything that I need_

_I love how you love me_

_If I'm made for you_

_you're made for me_

_It's too good to be_

_Tell me what we're gonna do_

_tell me what we're gonna do now_

Kagome looked up at him "want to have a baby…"

**

* * *

Lee:** THE END!!!!! TA DA!!!! 

**Sango:** but you can't just leave it there!

**Lee:** yeah I can cause I'm going to make a sequel!!

**Kagome:** so I'm going to get fat!

**Lee:** possibly

**Kagome:** NOOOOO!!!

**Lee:** yeeeeessss

**Inuyasha:** I'll be a daddy

**Lee: **we'll in the sequel I'm going to get into more about Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome's family

**Kagome:** yah you kinda left them out…a lot!

**Lee:** I know…that's what sequels are for DUH!!!

**Inuyasha:** well that's it and now HONEYMOON!!!!!

**Kagome:** YEAH!!!!!!

**Lee:** have fun!!!

**Everyone:** next story coming soon…hopefully

**Lee:** hey Inu you haven't gotten whacked by a paper for a while

**Inuyasha:** yeah I know, the bumps are going down

**Everyone:** (attacks Inuyasha with papers)

**Inuyasha:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Lee:** (pays everyone 5$ for doing it) thanks now one more thing REVIEW!!!!!!

**Everyone:** okay

**Lee:** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, okay I think that's enough…oh REVIEW!!!!!! (please a long one telling me how you liked it or what I should improve on PLEASE!!!!!)


	16. Epilogue

1**Temp And The Wealthy Son Song**

By: MusicIsMySoul

**Summary**: Kagome is a temp; she works five different jobs at least in one week just to get by paying for her apartment and studio time. Inuyasha is the son of a wealthy record label owner. What happened when fate brings them together…

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lazers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh-

**Chapter sixteen: **Epilogue

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER!!!**

_Monday, December 14__th_

_Dear Journal,_

_Kagome gave me this stupid journal for some baby box thing-a-ma-jig. After months of waking up in the middle of the night and having Kagome ask me to go to the store and get her something so obscure the months have led up to this. Only a few more weeks and the doctors said this kid is coming out, and if it doesn't I'll make it come out! Kagome is always tired and after our last CD promotional tour I think that's enough for a while. The press can't get enough of this coming kid, they say it's going to be the most talented and beautiful kid in all of the entertainment business today. I think they're full of shit, I just want to try and make a normal life for my kid. If it's a boy I'll teach him everything I know...and keep him away from Miroku that lecher but then again Songo did get married to him so it's her problem now. If my kid is a girl well then she will be locked up in her room until she goes to college! No late night parties, no boys, she's going to be a model child. Well Kagome is calling me again...more ice cream on the way honey._

_Inuyasha_

_Friday, January 1__st_

_Dear Journal,_

_Okay this kid has been a hassle, born only three hours ago and she's already crying her eyes out, I guess that's what babies do. My mother though to name the baby after her grandmother but Kagome already had a name picked out. I don't think she looks like a Mizuki, or a Riku but that's just me. After a while we decided that if we put our names together it sounded perfect...Inaome...just perfect. She's a beautiful little girl...oh yes a girl she won't be seeing daylight till she's nineteen. Almost a full head a hair that girl has, Dark like Kagome's and even some silver streaks like mine, and of chores the families golden eyes...well not really golden now there more of a dark gold colour but she'll grow into the gold when she's older. The press wanted to get some photo's of her so we had to use hospital security to keep they away, even coving the windows was what Kagome though was extreme but she doesn't know the press like I do. They would probably kill for a few good pictures of our baby girl. Don't worry I'll protect them._

**

* * *

Lee:** okay so that's the real end I just kept reading the original ending over and over and it just didn't fit 

**Kagome: **you could say that again...

**Lee:** okay so that's the real end I just kept reading the original ending over and over and it just didn't fit...

**Inuyasha: **(sigh) it's an expression she really didn't want you to say it again

**Lee: **well anyways check out the sequel to this awesome story **_"The New Life Past Song Story" _**anyways I love this writting style, my one teacher told me about journal style (sounds funny) anyways it's short but it premotes the sequel

ZEE END!!!!!!!

LOVE YAH!!!!!


End file.
